The Ice of Souls
by The-Queen-of-the-Pirates
Summary: Maka is a normal girl in a normal world... well not quite. Maka can see souls. She is the only person in her world that can and is teased mercilessly for it. What happens when Maka wakes up in an unfamiliar world and tumbles into a group of people who find her special? And who is this mysterious white haired scythe-boy? Rated T for language and slight adult content.
1. Maka Albarn

**Another SoMa fic. I love them so much. ^-^ This is my first time writing a multi chapter fic so I hope you enjoy.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Moby Dick. Why do I have to do this? I don't think anyone would believe I was Herman Melville.**

* * *

A tall girl strides down the hallway of her school, back straight, eyes forward, pointedly ignoring the stares and judging eyes glanced crudely in her direction.

But this isn't just any girl with ashy blonde hair, tied up into neat pig tails that tumbled their way down to her shoulders, making her way to the next class. This is the heroine of our story, Maka. But you should know this scene is abnormal. It's not the average high school set up you would expect.

Now don't make any mistakes. The people squinting their obtrusive eyes at her were normal, the hallway she walked down was normal, the world she lived in was normal. The abnormal one was Maka herself. At least, she was considered to be.

If she wasn't then I may not have had a story to tell you, but she is, so I do.

Now look at me, I'm getting off track. Let's get back to the matter at hand, Maka.

Maka Albarn was always a strange girl. She didn't act like a normal child. When she was young, rather than asking for toys at Christmas like all the other children in her class did, Maka would ask for books. A request her, quite astonished, but happy, parents fulfilled.

They gave her all kinds of books. At first it was only small children's books, the words of which were simple to the eye and easily comprehended by the young reader. It soon became apparent that Maka need stronger books then such.

When she was young, Maka craved books. She loved reading and soaked up any new information like a dry sponge. She read more and more until she had read all the simplest books in the library. Soon she was reading more complex and intricate books. Hundreds of words each and none of the pictures required by most her age. This has not changed in Maka as a seventeen year old. She still loves to learn the same as she did.

She was happy. Maka didn't care that the other children distanced themselves from her for a reason she wasn't even aware of yet. She had her books to read and she had her Mother and her father who loved her with all their hearts could muster. But this situation changed drastically on that one fateful day.

Maka was still young, maybe eight or nine, when it happened. She was on her way back from the library, pink ribbons dangling from the neat pigtails her mother and placed her hair in, when she saw the smoke, and the people gathered around the spot where her house should have been. Where her parents should have been waiting for her to return, smiling and asking her what books she had gotten this time. But it wasn't, and they weren't. Instead there stood a pile of charred rubble, the remains of her old life.

Completely ignoring the warning cries of the police officers and fire men, she ducked through the legs of a tall man with shaggy black hair and ran onto the frail form of the broken house, calling for her mother and father. As she ran she stepped on a coal from the still burning wooden wall. Giving a sharp cry of pain, Maka stumbled backwards and fell, doubled over from the pain of her now badly burnt foot. The police man she had ducked under grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the burning rubble. Maka screamed and yelled, crying her lungs out for the man to put her down so she could find her family. They were the only thing she had. They couldn't be hurt. And they definitely couldn't be... No! They were waiting for her somewhere! She would see them and her papa would hold open his arms to jump into, his sky blue eyes filled with love for her, framed by his short red hair; just like he always did. And her mama would stroke her hair and tell her small mirror image that everything was okay; just like she always did. She had to find them. She had to!

Maka wasn't stupid. She knew what happened when a house was burnt as badly as hers was. People died. Or at the very least were injured. She just didn't want to believe it. That it could happen to her or her mother or father.

Flashing lights and a whaling siren ripped her attention away from her darkening thoughts. An ambulance was parked at the other side of the house, dragging two severely charred bodies into them. Maka stared wide eyed, going ridged in the man's arms.

"M-Mama?" She whimpered. "Papa?"

It was then Maka realized how real life is, and how easily it could be taken away.

A hand covered her eyes, taking away her sight and giving her the pure bliss of darkness. She could no longer see her world crashing down around her, but she could feel it. It hurt. Like a knife was twisting in her heart. The blade slipping deeper and deeper... Maka clutched at the center of her chest, with one small hand balling up the fabric of her young dress. She felt her weight being transferred as the man gave her to someone else.

"Don't look sweetie." Maka recognized the voice of a librarian she knew well. She was a nice lady with a soft voice, brown hair and emerald eyes, a shade lighter than her own. The woman was her favorite person at the library. Her name was Kana. She always picked out good books for Maka and never treated her like a nuisance. "I'll take you to my house for now."

"Mama and Papa are coming back, right?" Maka asked showing a rare glimpse of her childlike innocence. Kana's lack of speech was an answer on its own. Tears poured down Maka's cheeks as. She sobbed into the librarian's shirt.

The police man offered Kana a hand. She took it and he pulled her into a standing position still holding the whimpering Maka wrapped in her arms.

"I assume this means you are going to become her foster guardian for now?" He asked. Kana looked down at the tiny child in her arms; her heart lurched for the poor broken-hearted girl. Kana decided she would work hard to hold together the shattering pieces of Maka's innocence. Maka was too young to know the horrors of the world they lived in.

"Yes, I will."

Maka lived with Kana for four years after that. Though Maka still missed her real parents with a sharp needle of pain that always stood underlying a hole in her heart, she came to view Kana as family. Every day Kana would fix her a lunch of homemade foods, which cause delicious envy in all the other children. She would kneel down place her hand on Maka's head and tell her to have a good day at school. Those six little words overflowed with the motherly affection Kana felt towards her young ward. She needed Maka to know she was cared for, so the dark absence of her true parents would not completely drag away her heart.

Maka loved Kana's home, her home. It was a quaint little cottage-like structure nestled on the outside of town. The inside walls were a warm honey color and the sun filtered its rays richly through the windows. Also, being a librarian and a writer, Kana's house was filled to the brim with books. Multiple bookshelves sat snug against the walls of living room, neatly packed with books of all shapes and sizes. When Maka first saw them her eyes went wide with adorable childish wonder, she nervously stepped over to one of the shelves and read the titles of the books printed in curvy gold lettering on their spines. Kana observed her discomfort and smiled warmly. She crouched down next to Maka and used her index finger to pull out a relatively thin book and give it to her. The young girl's eyes sparkled her mouth opened slightly in awe as she stared at Kana.

"You don't have to feel nervous. All the books here you are free to read."

Unfortunately, Kana's loving attempts to keep Maka's heart open to others was precisely the thing that caused it to close.

Fourteen year old Maka walked at a normal pace, towards her home in the same condition it normally was, nothing was amiss and she was blissfully unaware of the happenings of that day. But soon the black shroud would be lifted.

Maka placed her hand on the cool metal of the front doorknob, she twisted it and the unlocked door clicked out of place and yielded to her guiding hand.

The lights were on sending their usual sparkling beams in every direction but the air was stale and the house was silent.

"Kana?" Maka closed the door and neatly placing her book bag against the wall. There was no answer. Maka looked at the clock on the wall ticking away, it's pendulum swinging back and forth according to the pattern of seconds. The sound would have normal been quite relaxing to Maka but in the heavy silence it seemed to resonate around the room loudly which gave her a disconcerting feeling.

She advanced slowly into the house, every cell in her body screamed for her to turn around and run away from the ominous scene but she pressed on. She touched the handle on the door to Kana's room the cold metal sapping the heat from her fingertips. She twisted the knob and slowly opened the door. A wave of air carding the metallic scent of blood crashed over her, assaulting her senses. She hadn't needed to see her guardian to know what had happened, but she did.

Kana lay on her bed, her face gazing towards the ceiling, though her eyes remained unseeing, her mouth was opened slightly with shock. A large gash split down her middle, clawing from her chest down to her stomach. The room itself was virtually unscathed save the bed beneath her died crimson and thick with blood. It was a horrifying sight for any person. And Maka? We could triple that number.

Maka clasped her hand over her mouth and stumbled backwards, the stool outside the door tangling itself in her legs and causing her to fall backwards toppling over a coffee table and a lamp. The animalistic instinct of flight filled her completely blinding her she desperately scrambled away from the scene.

Once Maka got outside the house she was sick. She wiped her mouth, eyes filmed over with unshed tears from the harsh gagging. She pulled her cellphone from her pocket, her badly shaking hands made it extremely hard to dial those three numbers.

911.

She didn't talk. Couldn't. Her voice wouldn't cooperate with her. They sent police, the wailing sirens drawing curious eyes from the windows of other houses.

Maka clamped her hands over her ears, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her teeth. She hated that sound. She hated it. It brought her back to the charred remains of her old home, and now this.

Those sirens signaled death.

The police swarmed her she didn't look up but weakly pointed him the direction of the house remaining in her kneeling position on the concrete.

After a few moments action whirred. Urgent hands nudged her ushering her into the back of one of the cars.

Maka can't remember much that happened after that. Questioning, alibis, innocence.

A recent spring of serial killings. Apparently so big time investigator got involved, he had known Kana. He solved the case in a matter of days then left. The man was taken to jail. Solitary confinement for the rest of his life.

Maka shivered living the rest of your life all alone. It was a cruel punishment even for a murderer.

None of it mattered, Kana was already dead. The damage to Maka was already done. She'd let another person become a part of her heart and had been torn to pieces.

There after Maka began to see how people treated her. When her parents were gone she had Kana to comfort her but once Kana was gone she had no shoulder to cry on. People acted coldly to her, only exchanging a few words when absolutely necessary.

There was no real reason why. Not yet any way. Perhaps it was a premonition of the future. An uneasy feeling towards something Maka herself had not yet discovered. But she soon learned.

Maka could see souls, and with them, peoples personalities. At first she couldn't control it. A flash of soul here, a personality trait there. It varied. But as time went on, under her careful concentration and vigorous practicing, she could see them at will and read their traits as if simply leafing through a book.

People didn't like it, they called her a freak. No matter how much she used it to keep people from being hurt.

Four more years past by after Kana's murder. And here we are, back at the beginning of our story, with Maka walking down the hall, here peers silently judging her with their stares. Let's see where our adventure takes us.

* * *

Maka closed her green eyes that, if anyone took the time to look at them, resembled the deep green of pine needles. She groped around in the darkness with her mind searching for a strand of light to latch on to. When she found it she opened her eyes. All of the physical bodies in front of her melted away revealing their souls to her intrigued eye. She smiled to herself as she examined soul after soul, absorbing the knowledge. It wasn't an evil smile, nor a sly one, it was just a smile.

"He's not interested in dating you." she told a girl standing to the side of the corridor with her 'boyfriend'. "He's only thinking of sex." She didn't look at either of them, kept walking even after the satisfying din of a hand across a cheek rung out. A bit blunt, perhaps, but she deserved to know and Maka wasn't interested in beating around the bush.

Maka reached her class four minutes early. She gracefully seated herself and pulled out a book, her eyes hungrily scanning the pages of the novel. This week, she was reading Moby Dick. The real world faded away and she was on the rocking deck of a whaling ship, sea foam spraying with every wave lapping against its belly.

Maka was dragged out of her reverie by the sound of snickering behind her. She turned and glared at the source of the disturbance which was a group of young girls, freshman probably. Doing a terrible job of hiding their mocking of her. She sucked in a breath and released it through her teeth, trying to fight of the urge to hit them all over the head with her book. She would have lost the internal battle if it weren't for the fact that it would get her suspended. They giggled rather loudly again causing Maka to clutch her book tighter.

"Hey freak!" one of them called. "Not going to tell me my personality? How rude." Maka whirled on the girls activating her ability; she stared at the girl with a piercing glare, practically immobilizing her. The girl's eyes widened, as if suddenly questioning the intelligence of angering the 'freak.' Maka latched on the characterized energy emanating from the girls soul, her wavelength.

"You look before you leap. You're the type that looks at an ice cream Sunday and only seeing the calories. You're the weed that thinks itself a rose. Oh wait; you probably don't understand any of these complex metaphors." Maka drawled, her voice dripping with the loathing of being taunted every day. "In simpler words, you're an arrogant girl who thinks she's a lot cooler then she is, and everyone knows it." She turned away with a smirk at the girls agape mouth opening and closing like a fish gulping water.

The teacher walked in, then. Preventing the girls from acting once their shock wore off. Maka huffed a small laugh. Perfect timing.

* * *

That day crept by unbearably slow for poor Maka; it seemed the torture was on a heightened speed lately. She rooted through her bag for the key to her apartment. She pushed open the dirt brown door minding herself of the rough patches that desperately needed sanding. The room was small, and there wasn't much in it. Only one room and a small water closet off to the side.

A tiny stove sat cuddled up in the corner of the room. A low bed that had seen its fair share of sleeping figures in its life laid in the middle of the wall its center sagging in on itself from the constant flop of bodies onto it. A small dresser filled empty space on the other side of the room standing under a dusty mirror.

Maka trudged in pulling the door close behind her and allowed herself to collapse face first onto the bed which gave a protesting squeak. She groaned pulling one of the pillows close to her chest.

The only thought that lulled through her brain as the dark tendrils of sleep pulled her down was, "I wish I could just leave this world sometimes."

Maka slowly opened her eyes. It wasn't morning yet, darkness still occupied the small room. She turned her head slightly to look at the small black box flashing, red colored numbers displaying the time.

10:23pm

Maka stared at the clock intently, as if it were about to grow legs and start dancing. She quickly glanced around the room before pushing herself up slightly with her arms. The room was wrong, it wasn't hers. The things she noticed were minuscule, the color of the clock was off by a few shades, or the dresser wasn't sitting the right way against the wall. Most normal people would not have noticed them. But as I believe we have clarified, Maka isn't normal.

Maka jumped off 'her' bed. "This isn't my apartment." she muttered to herself. She slowly backed towards the door. She grabbed her discarded book bag before exiting the room.

Maka stopped, completely quiet and perked her ears, having thought she'd just heard a strange sound but wasn't quite sure. Then she heard it again, a low bellowing moan which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and caused a shiver to rack up her spine.

It didn't sound human.

Maka ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time, before she burst through the double-door exit and the cool night air caressed its fingers across her face.

As she stepped out, the first thing she noticed terrified her, the moon had a face.

Terrible features, blood dripped from between its rotting yellow teeth. (Not to mention the relative size of this moon compared to her old one was astronomical.) The sight made Maka want to scream but the sound was caught in her throat as she tried to make it.

She tore her eyes from the atrocious moon and she surveyed her surroundings. The buildings were different then they had been when she had fallen asleep. Though they were all in the same place as they had been the style was completely different, more bright and (for lack of a better word) flamboyant.

As Maka ogled at the new architecture her city had seemed to acquire in the short hours she had been asleep, she didn't notice the menacing presence sneaking up behind her. She twisted around lightning fast as fits of laughter echoed into the empty night, the source coming from behind her.

When she saw who, or what, it was every self-defense or judo lesson she'd ever taken came flying into her mind and she bent her knees, ready to pounce if necessary. This only seemed to bring more mirth from the shadowed creature as if it knew she didn't have a chance against it.

The creature stepped out of the darkness with one confident stride still sniggering. At a first glance it could have appeared a normal man but in this close vicinity Maka could see he had gnarled tusk like teeth that grew in every-which-way and sometimes tore through the calloused tissue of his lips completely. He also had dirty yellow, dagger like finger nails that flowed seamlessly into the rest of his finger, no start, no end. Maka subconsciously began to back away from the monstrosity.

"More power!" He giggled. "I'm going to eat your soul now." The monster tilted its head in a mocking way and gave her an innocent stare that made her blood boil. "Alright?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." She hissed back.

The beast chortle some more then, in a sudden drop of demeanor, growled furiously and lunged at her.

Maka leaped back, surprised by the sudden movement. The monster swiped its claws at her missing her flesh by a far to narrow margin. It snarled and pounced again, teeth aimed for her throat. Maka flipped backwards pushing off the ground with her hands, planting her feet well away from the beast. She silently thanked all her years of gymnastics for a split second before the beast's slow mind realized where his prey went.

Maka backed up a few steps and, to her utter horror, found her back pressed up against a brick wall. Her eyes widened as the monster grabbed her wrists pinning her to the wall. It grinned maniacally, framed by the yellow light of the laughing moon.

"You put up a decent fight, girlie. Your soul's not normal; you're going to be delicious." To her disgust the creature brought its face to her neck and opened its mouth. Hot breath rolled out of its open maw rolling against her skin causing revulsion to well up in her as a snake like tongue lolled out and dragged over her skin. "It's time for you to die now." The creature pulled back raising one of its clawed hands to deal the final blow the other holding her in place. As the hand descended the one thought that flittered through her mind besides fear was that she would be able to see her parents and Kana again.

But that reunion would have to wait. The thought was cut clean from her mind as a sharp shout and a flash of metallic red freed her from the deadly embrace.

The monster reared back, squealing as it dissolved into a flurry of black ribbons leaving behind a glowing red orb. Maka recognized this as its soul. It wasn't like souls she's seen in their bodies, it was dirty, corrupted. But still, it had a glowing beauty that captivated her.

Maka gently reached out fascinated by the orb, her fingers centimeters away for brushing against the soul and a voice stopped her.

"Hey! Hands off." Maka whirled around to suddenly notice the scythe embedded in the wall a little ways away from where she'd been only seconds before. It was a sleek weapon, a jagged pattern of red and black running down the glossy blade. A design on the tang of the scythe (the place where the blade connected with the shaft) resembled a piercing scarlet eye.

It honestly looked like something from a fantasy novel. For a moment Maka half expected a cloaked skeletal figure to appear and claim his weapon. She found herself unconsciously glancing around the spacing in between the buildings searching for her fictional reaper.

Her eyes were drawn back to the blade as a brilliant blue light engulfed it. The form shift and the light dissipated leaving behind a tall boy standing instead.

Maka gaped for moment, he was skinny but well-built though it was hard to tell as he was wearing a black pinstriped suit with a red dress shirt underneath, his hair was white though if she had to guess he wasn't much older than her, his most shocking feature was his eyes, they were blood red. Looking back she knew why that was. He was probably albino, his pale skin attested to that but the color disconcerted her, the sight of any blood did, but who could blame her for that after she witnessed the murder of someone close to her. Not that his appearance was what startled her, the dude just transformed from a fucking scythe!

He glared at her for a moment before shoving past her to the monster's soul. He snatched it up and, without hesitation, dropped it into his mouth. He chewed it couple times then swallowed it giving a satisfied huff of air. Maka tensed up then shivered, a strange revulsion at the sight holding her.

"What are you?" She asked before she could stop herself. He turned to look at her, scrutinizing her with his bloody eyes.

"Eh? What's it a flat-chested girl like you?" A flash of anger surged through her veins and she pulled Moby Dick from her backpack and smashed the spine into the top of his head.

"Maka chop." She mumbled under breath.

"Ah!" The boy dropped to the ground cross-legged clutching at his assaulted skull. "What the fuck, bitch!" he gingerly touched the spot and winced. "God damn it that hurt." He hissed. Maka crossed her arms and huffed turning her face away from him.

"You deserved it." He glared up at her from his spot on the ground. Faint voices of wandering people echoed from one of the streets branching off of this one. The boy looked down the street for a moment, his hand still twisted into his messy locks.

"Whatever." He groaned standing up and then he was gone. Maka wasn't sure how it happened; he just sort of vanished as she blinked. For a moment she thought of the possibility of a hallucination but quickly nixed the idea as hallucinations cannot be hit in the head with books. She twirled on of her pig tails with her index finger as she asked herself:

What the hell just happened?

* * *

**First chapter complete. I'm sorry it's pretty long... Strange I usualy apologize for short chapters. I guess that's a good thing. ^^**

**I would really apreciate reviews, they make me happy.**


	2. Shinigami?

**It's done! I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer than expected. I finished it and literally a second later I was handing it to my beta reader to proof read and it was gone. Like poof. I'm pretty sure I cried out of frustration. Well anyway I had to re-type the whole thing. I typed feverishly and managed to finish it in a couple of days. So I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Soul Eater in my dreams, but nowhere else.**

* * *

Maka ambled around the city, taking in the sights of the town that was hers, but not. At first, she had tried to convince herself she was dreaming, but after a few lucid dream tests and a pinch to the arm for good measure Maka had to face the fact that she was awake and aware.

Her mind kept wandering back to the white haired scythe boy from before. Questions buzzed around in her head.

'Who was he?'

'Where'd he vanish to?'

It wasn't as though she wanted to find him (he was rude) she was simply curious.

* * *

It was strange.

The buildings were all in their corrective places, but they weren't the same. The dismal coffee shop on the corner was suddenly "Uncle Bob's Rumba Coffee" (coffee so good it will make you want to dance). Music poured out of every window and people danced about gaily.

It was the same with the people. She saw plenty of people she knew (and hated) but they acted as if they'd never seen her in their lives. They kept asking her questions and handing her pleasantries like: "Did you just move here?" or "It's nice to meet you." and worst of all, they didn't avoid her like the plague. Was this some sort of new torture they'd devised? It freaked her out, their being nice, she didn't like it. At least the white haired boy hadn't seemed to happy to meet her...

'Where'd he go?'

'Who was he?'

'Was he asking himself the same questions about her?'

Maka hit the base of her palm against her forehead to dislodge the irritating questions, drawing a few eyes from dancing to the obnoxiously loud music in the annoyingly bright coffee shop.

"Why do I keep thinking about him?" She mumbled to herself. It wasn't like it was "love at first sight" or some cheesy shit like that. If anything the thought of seeing him again just pissed her off.

Thoughts stumbled through her head in a jumbled mess as she blindly walked through her head in a jumble mess as she blindly walked down the sidewalk. This unseeing travel caused her to bump softly into someone.

"Oh, sorry." She mumbled quietly trying to dodge around the person but they caught her by her shoulder to halt her advance. She turned and examined the person she'd run into.

He was taller than her, he had golden eyes and neatly trimmed black hair which strangely had three white stripes on one side. She supposed it wasn't too unusual in her school, people dyed their hair in strange ways all the time. What was unusual was that he was wearing a rather fancy suit with white stripes marching horizontally up the front and over the shoulders in a symmetrical pattern with a skull- shaped... Broach... Type... Thing... Fastening his collar. He looked far too uptight to be standing outside the shady bar behind them.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"I need you to come with me." his voice held an air of refinement that did little to cover the uneasy sensation his words have her. She stared at him a moment before answering.

"And what if I refuse?" He looked at her, his face betrayed no humor or malice, he simply looked at her.

"Well I'm not going to throw you over my shoulder if that's what you're thinking." He mumbled something that sounded like "That's souls job," before continuing. The statement confused her greatly, what about souls? "But I am not opposed to using reasonable force when necessary. So I'd suggest you comply." Maka smirked, for some reason she felt like teasing the boy.

"What's going to happen if I go? You're going to take advantage of me aren't you." She pressed her knuckles against her lips glancing him through her eyelashes with her best innocent look. "You pervert. You're horrible." She mock whined. It gave her immense satisfaction when the strange boy became red-faced and flustered.

"N-no it's nothing like that. I promise." he stuttered all but proving his innocence." Maka laughed, revealing her fraud.

"Yeah right. I can take care of my-" Maka cut off. In the bar behind them someone had collapsed, presumably of alcohol poisoning, and a low wailing siren just barely audible, the sound whispered over the sea of other sounds and reached her ear. "Let's go."

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't care where you take me just get me out of here." he wasn't moving so she grabbed the collar of his shirt and began dragging him in a random direction. Away from the siren.

"Ah, wait! M-my shirt is creasing."

"What does it matter?"She growled.

"I'll be asymmetrical!" Maka stopped. OCD? Maka suddenly realized why his clothes were so symmetrical and the cut of his hair was so perfect. She released his collar allowing him to straighten it feverishly. Then...

"Why are there white stripes on one side of your head?" She wondered aloud. This question sent the boy into a spiking depression. She could practically see his soul dissipate from his body as he slouched against the wall. He banged his fist against it half heartedly groaning things like: "I'm asymmetrical garbage!" and "Why are there only three stripes?"

"Uh..." Maka hovered over him, her hands up awkwardly, wondering if she should do something. But when her notice of discomfort reached him he seemed to remember himself. He smoothed the wrinkled out of his clothes and ran his fingers into his hair brushing it back to symmetry.

Maka would have been amused by the sight of it hadn't been for the screeching Ambulance once again presenting itself. She grabbed his wrist this time, careful not to touch his clothes (to avoid another symmetry fit).

"Um, we're going in the wrong direction." He informed her.

"I don't care. I'm not going back that way."

"We don't have to walk." Again his words halted her. He retracted his arm from her grip and held his hand parallel to the ground. In a flurry of dark shapes shadows a skateboard formed from nothing. Maka giggled at how wrong the symmetrical teenager looking skateboard looked in the sophisticated boy's hand. He raised an eyebrow but the bubble of mirth had left her as soon as it had come.

"How is that any different? I'll still be able to here that noise." She mentally slapped herself, wishing she hand not added the last part, she didn't need to show any weakness in front of him. His eyes glinted with a spark of understanding. He was smart.

"I'll show you." He dropped his skateboard on the ground and braced it with one foot and offered her a hand. "My name is Death the Kid by the way." She took it.

"Death the kid? We're your parents devil worshipers or something?" She teased. Death the Kid gave a small sheepish smile that even Maka had to admit was fairly adorable.

"Not exactly." He pulled her onto the back of his skateboard, which was strangely big enough for both of them. "You can call me Kid for short."

Suddenly, as if by some unspoken signal, the skateboard launched itself into the air carrying its two passengers with it. Maka screamed and wrapped her arms around Death the Kids waist and buried her face in his back. He stiffened; this was obviously not the reaction he was expecting... Or perhaps it was the fact that she was creasing his shirt... Or lack of oxygen. Either way it didn't really matter. Well other than the fact that it he passed out or had a symmetry fit like the one before while they were up here they would probably tumble screaming back to earth- Maka loosened her grip on the strangely named boy, granted just enough to allow air into his lungs, but still.

As they traveled on in silence it occurred to Maka just how weird this night had been. First she'd woken up in a room that was hers but not hers then she'd been attacked by a deformed monster and saved by a demon-eyed scythe boy who'd insulted her then vanished God knows where. All the buildings in her town were the same, but different as well as the people. Now she was riding on the back of a flying skateboard with a symmetry-obsessed boy named Death the Kid taking her to who knows where, to do who knows what, and she was okay with it! She was even clinging on to him like a girly-girl riding on the back of their boyfriend's motorcycle for the first time!

That's it she had to know.

"Where are we going?" He made no move to show that he'd heard her, probably due to the wind whipping around them and stealing her voice in the opposite direction. Maka took a deep breath and stepped forward. To her surprise the skateboard didn't tip over and fall to her doom, it was actually rather stable. She rested her head on his shoulder, next to his ear, and repeated her question. This time he heard her and turned his head to look at her, not seeming to care about the personal space issues.

"We're going to Shibusen."

"Shibusen?" Maka stumbled over the strange word.

"I guess you could say it's our headquarters of sorts. My father will explain to you further."

"Father? Let me guess his name is Death the Dad, right?" By the look on his face he didn't find her joke very amusing. "Sorry, sorry."

They lapsed into silence after that, Maka finally welled up enough courage to look down at the sparkling earth bellow them. They were high enough up that the cars looked like small ants, weaving through their paths to food then back home, all part of the glittering network that was their civilization. Maka figured she could stare at it for hours, but soon the height made her dizzy and she turned her sight back to the stitching in Death the Kid's jacket.

The ride did not last long after that. Finally, the skateboard began to lose altitude… Wow. That's not something you say every day. As they alighted upon the ground Maka unwound herself from Kid for the first time since he pulled her on that horrifying mode of transportation. She sunck to the ground slowly, sighing as it remained solid beneath her.

"Let's not do that again." Death the kid chuckled lightly and stomped on the end on the board causing it to flip up. He caught it in his hand and it dissolved in a flurry of shadow.

"Alright." He caught her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on." She followed him into an alleyway trailing only a few feet behind him. The alley was rough and the buildings were close together, it made her feel claustrophobic. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when Kid turned and began walking to a small rundown shack. Maka paused; this was their headquarters? Kid opened the door and slipped inside, she followed. Maka gaped at the sight before her. The grungy shack opened up in a fantastic cavernous room, large candles, which emanated a warm glow, lighted it and it was arranged in a symmetrical pattern. A vague wonder phased through her mind if Death the Kid had inherited his OCD.

Death the Kid turned down one of the corridors with a practiced ease. The building seemed to extend out under ground for a fair while. They walked for a little while before stopping in front of a pair of large innate doors. Maka pondered for a moment how they were going to move them before the doors slowly creaked open as if on their own accord. Another question floated to the front of her mind and she decided to voice it.

"Hey Kid." He made a noise in his throat to acknowledge that he'd heard her. "Why is Shibusen disguised as a shack?"

"Shibusen is an underground organization. It's a little bit complicated I will explain more when we speak with Father." Kid set of into the room but Maka stopped cold staring up at the pillars lining the path. Large guillotines hung above the path, their sharp blade glinted evil grins at her. She shrunk back, suddenly wondering if the decision to come with the strange boy she met on the street was stupid… well, of course it was, but still… Kid gave her a warm reassuring smile. Maka took a deep breath and followed him putting in the decision to trust him.

This room was rather odd. The ground was sandy brown and barren, save for multiple cross-like objects that looked a hell of a lot like graves. Small white clouds blew in wisps across the ground or high in the… sky? Was that real sky? Or perhaps just painted.

As they walked, a platform came into view, a lone figure stood on it, in front of a tall mirror. He was clothed from head to toe in a black cloak, which stuck out in random spikes. When he faced them, she saw that his face was covered in a skull mask identical to Kid's collar thing and the ones on his skateboard.

Death the Kid's father.

Or, at least that's what she assumed. Under his heavy coverings, she couldn't tell if they had any resemblance or if he was even human, for that matter. He beckoned to them with a white gloved hand.

"Thank you for bringing her, Kiddo." His voice had a pleasant whimsical tone to it, which calmed her aching nerves. "It's nice to meet you Miss Albarn."

"How do you know me?" Maka asked.

"I've been watching you, of course. It's not every day a soul gets misplaced."

"Misplaced?" Kid's father continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"It was a shame when your parents came here though. I think they were more depressed by it than you were. I wish I could have done something-"

"What?"

"Father you're just confusing her more." Kid pointed out. "Allow me to elaborate. We are shinigami."

"Shinigami?"

"Death gods, grim reapers, whatever you want to call us. This is my father Lord Death." Maka's eyes widened in fear, she took a few steps back. "I understand why you're scared. In your world, grim reapers are something to be feared, bringing death and chaos. But in reality we are here to maintain the set balance of this world." Lord Death bobbed his head in agreement.

"Where she comes from, we are mere myths. Things considered not real, much less gods." The echoing din of footsteps sounded from down the guillotine path. "Before we continue there is someone else here now who needs to hear this.

As the figure came into view Maka's voice rung out in a simultaneous, "You!" with the figure. There, standing a few feet away, was the white haired boy.

* * *

**So how will the hansome shinigami affect Maka's relationship with her mysterious white-haired savior? Heh heh, I really love this fic.**

**I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as long, the next one will be longer. There were a few parts I couldn't remember perfectly which makes me sad but I remembered the bulk of it.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they make me want to write all the time. ^-^**

**Review please.**


	3. I'm a meister?

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had a shit ton of homework all week and I got sick on friday and I'm still sick. I'm going to the docters today. So I hope you enjoy. :3**

* * *

Maka stared down the white haired boy with an intense glare. He took an unconscious step backwards.

"Why the heck are you here?" He half growled, half shouted at her. She noticed as he talked that his teeth we're sharp points that interlocked together. Yep, definitely a demon.

"I should ask you the same question." She retorted.

"I'm a part of this organization." He arched his back while shoving his hands into the pockets of his dress pant. The cockiness he emanated rolled off him in waves and washed over Maka, it irritated her to no end. "Your turn."

"I was brought here by the symmetry obsessed kid who's apparently the son of Death... I win." He scowled at her as Death the kid shrunk back at the unintentional insult.

"So you to have met already." Lord Death easily breezed past the anger broiling between the two teenagers. His seemingly always joyful voice was extremely out of place in the current situation.

"Unfortunately." The boy grumbled. "I saved her life and she hit me in the head with a book." He rubbed the top of his head, the disturbance of his white locks revealed a deep purple bruise at the top of his forehead which receded into his hairline. Maka noticed this with immense satisfaction. She made note to herself, hardcover, very effective.

They both turned at the sound of a hushed snicker. Death the kind stood with his fisted balled in front of his mouth, trying to cover up the amused chuckling he was giving off.

"What's so funny Kid?" The boy asked dangerously, snapping his demon-shark teeth at the death god.

"Soul, she hit you in the head with a book. You can't blame me." The boy, apparently named Soul, glowered at him. His hand was still rubbing his head, probably massaging his bruised ego as well as his skull. He turned his acid eyes back to Maka.

"Why were you even carrying that thing?" He growled. "Who brings giant books like that around with them."

"Me." She answered her voice full to the brim with animosity. "I love to read."

"Who loves to read? Bookworm. You must be a nerd." To her momentary relief his unnerving eyes traveled off her to the ceiling. "What a freak."

Maka had a momentary flash of blinding anger.

* * *

Have any of you ever experienced that? A person says something that angers you so much that your vision goes blurry and you have (in my case when I was little) a momentary case of stuffed animal bloodlust that makes you want to tear even your favorite toy to shreds, basically whatever you can get you're hand on. If you haven't, there's not much more I can say to describe it other than it sometimes sends me circling my room wishing for something to shred with my nails and my teeth. And, unfortunately for him, all of the rage was directed exclusively at Soul.

* * *

In an instantaneous second, she was directly in front of him, clenching the front of his suit and dragging his face close to hers so that there noises were almost touching.

"Don't, call me a freak." She growled, low, dangerous. He barely batted an eyelid. "What's so great about you a so-called 'normal person' anyway." She placed so much dripping emphasis on the words "normal person" it was almost painful the amount of loathing melted in. She brought her leg up in a swift movement and deliver a blow to the joint in his legs, causing them to unlock. She took advantage of the momentary limb weakness to push him to his knees and grip both of his wrists in a vice-like hold, twisting them behind him and fixed her black combat boot on the arch of his back. "You seem pretty weak to me."

This time it was his turn to get angry as he seemed to fly into a blistering rage almost as intense as hers. He twisted from her grip, grabbed her leg and flipped her over onto the ground behind them. It didn't hurt, due to the fact that they were standing close to the edge of the platform so she landed in the soft, sandy material, but it knocked the breath out of her. She laid, struggling to force air back into her lungs. He stooped over her, pinning her arms to the ground and coming even closer than they had been before.

"I'm not weak," he growled under his breath, he sounded like some sort of enraged animal, "and I never will be." Maka returned his growl (as she finally began to catch her breath), positioned her foot on his chest, trying to push him away, for a moment she entertained the idea of digging her heal into his stomach to move him, and to here the satisfying whoosh of the air leaving his lungs, payback. But the thought left almost immediacy as it came, after all, Death and Death's son where standing right behind the struggling pair, and she didn't want to be damned to hell or something. Said offspring decided to intervene at that moment. He pulled Soul off her by his collar and tossed him back offering Maka a hand. She took it and he lifted her to her feet.

"Thanks." he gave a short nod in acknowledgement.

"So why am I here anyway Lord Death?" Maka pivoted around and saw that the exasperated demon-boy had turned on his boss. He buried his hands into his pockets and slouched forward. "What do I have to do with this?"

"Well, you two are going to be partners." the death god answered bluntly. Both individuals gaped for a moment, then the silence was shattered by and an outburst from both.

"Partners? You mean I have to work with that egotistical moron!" Maka shouted.

"You know I didn't want a meister- Wait. Egotistical moron? How would you even know that!"

"What the hell is a meister?" Maka asked completely ignoring his question. The fact being, she didn't even know how she knew. She just knew. Soul's palm suddenly became very familiar with his forehead as he gave a groan of irritation.

"She's stupid too." Maka practically felt her blood pressure spike.

"What-" She was cut off by Death the Kid slapping a hand over both of their mouths.

"Just be quiet and let us explain." he chastised. He slowly retracted his arms confirming their silence. "First off Maka's not stupid, Soul, she's only existed in this universe for a couple hours.

"The fu-" Kid silenced him again with a stern glare.

"First things first," the overly happy Lord Death voiced, "let's properly introduce you both. Soul Eater, meet Maka Albarn. Maka, meet Soul Eater."

"Eater, really?" she directed towards him, he answered with an intimidating, bloody glare.

"Now I'm going to explain all this so please leave your outbursts 'till the end." A nod in unison. "Okay, let's begin. First of all, Maka is from a different universe, not this one.

"You mean she's like an alien or something?" Maka's eyes narrowed and she balanced her hands on her hips.

"Guess again, genius. I'm as human as you are."

"Universe, not galaxy, Soul. She's from a different dimension." Kid explained.

"Exactly. And she's also a meister." Lord Death shuffled forward and placed one of his gloved hands on his son's opposite shoulder. Maka repeated her query about what the heck a meister was. "Meisters are people who wield weapons to fight kishen eggs and witches." Maka blinked once, silently asking him to elaborate. "Kishen eggs are humans who have strayed from the path of good for power. Corrupted souls who kill for their own nefarious wants. It's a meister's job to eradicate them to keep the peace, and that is the reason this organization was formed."

"So I'm supposed to learn to use a sword or something and fight monsters?"

"A scythe actually." Soul inserted, his comment fell on deaf ears though as she was now intent on ignoring his very presence.

"Basically."

"So how am I supposed to learn this and where am I supposed to get a weapon."

"Well we train you here but I believe we're talking about different types of weapons."

"What do you mean." Maka was not stupid. She understood much of what Death was telling her, that's more than I could say for most people, but it was a confusing tangled mess of information. She felt like she had to grope for a clear beginning to try and untie it. "What weapon am I suppose use that's not what I'm thinking?" Death the Kid answered with an abrupt point in Soul's direction. Maka raised an eyebrow as Soul rolled his eyes.

"You saw me transform, remember." She remembered. But honestly Maka still half thought the whole thing was a dream and was having trouble believing the fact that the boy next to her could really transform into a scythe. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Maybe if he transformed now...

"Soul transform." Damn that Kid was creepy it's like he could read her mind. Soul, with and aggravated drawl glinting in his eyes, disappeared behind a shimmering curtain of aqua light. On instinct she reached out and caught the corresponding scythe so it would not clatter to the floor. Again she had to admire its beauty. Red was not one of her favorite colors but the glossy shine of the jagged metallic pattern of the blade was simply awe striking. It was surprisingly light for its heavy appearance. She gazed at it for a few more moments before looking back to the two death gods.

"So how do you know I'm one of these so called 'meisters'?" Death retracted his arm from Kid and hopped a little closer to her, leaning in so she could see into the dark black pits of the eye holes of his mask.

"You can sense souls, right?" Maka's eyes widened. At it's mention, her ability activated itself and she could feel the rough thrum of Soul's soul against hers. She snapped her hand away allowing him to drop to the floor with a loud rattling clang. Soul let out a gruff harrumph from inside his scythe body.

"You didn't have to drop me." Maka stared at him. She didn't like it. His soul was to close to hers. Humming softly with inhuman power. She could feel his soul, it was right there, but she couldn't tell his emotions or personality. His soul was closed, guarded, and it scared her. She was used to sensing peoples intentions as easily as breathing. With this demon scythe she couldn't even tell what his immediate emotion was. She felt blind. She shook herself out of her thoughts and mumbled an apology. The metal eye of the scythe narrowed, silently questioning her lack of a snappy comeback. She didn't answer. He shifted back into a human and stood up from his position on his knees giving a simple, "Whatever."

"As I was saying." Lord Death's voice interrupted the awkward moment. "The reading of souls is an ability possessed by meisters. Not all meisters can see souls but it is an ability that only meisters have, so to hold this power means one has the capability to be a meister." he went on explaining how the organization worked and why she was to be partnered with Soul (it had something to do with their alternating personalities working well together), he grumbled at this but was promptly shut up again, apparently he really didn't want a partner. There were things about resonance and fighting techniques trown in to the explanation but not elaborated on ("You'll learn in class." was the simple whimsical reasoning, not bothering to tell her what these classes were for, she assumed it was training).

Maka found herself having trouble listening completely, her mind was drifting into wonder of why Soul's soul was so shut off, and if she could break her way in. She felt slightly guilty for wishing to invade his soul but she was highly curious now. It was like an itch that she couldn't scratch. The curiosity of a mischievous child whom was just told to stay out of a room. But she was slightly worried about what she would find in that room. What secrets he hid.

She also had her concerns about him finding out, considering they were to be partners and all. She was sure he'd be angry, after all, who wants there soul invaded? The people in her world could never tell when she was reading their souls or not, but, this was not her world.

This was a world where people other than her could see souls, where boys turned into scythes, where death was personified into the form of a person who created an underground organization of all of this combined to hunted down mutated humans (basically the 'bad guys' and murderers in her world). He had a symmetry obsessed son whom traveled on a flying skateboard for Pete's sake. Point being. She didn't know what to expect of this world. After all, he'd had enough knowledge to guard his soul, who knows if he'd be able to feel her breaking in.

Her train of thought was broken by the phrase, "Now about why you're here now and not back in your world..." Maka immediately tuned back into the convection at hand. Finally she was got to know why she woke up in a different universe than her own. She stiffened in expectancy like a coiled spring ready to let loose her energy at any next word. "Actually we're not sure how." Maka's anticipation automatically wilted and crumbled like a like a flower just dipped in liquid oxygen, she visibly shrunk. "We only know one thing. You were suppose to be born in this universe, not that one." Maka's eyes widened, she opened her mouth, but no notice came out. "Your soul originated here but was somehow misplaced into that one. Hence the reason for your out of place powers." He scratched his mask with his index finger, a sign of baffled confusion. "It's very puzzling this has only happened twice before, once before my time and once in my youth." He didn't embellish this and she had the strong sense that she shouldn't ask what happened. If he was going to tell her, he would tell her. After this he dismissed them, saying Maka would move into Soul's apartment ("It's good for a weapon and meister to live together, it will strengthen their bond."), Maka highly protested to this, the fact being she'd only known the boy for a few hours and they'd already tried to tear each other's throats out, while said boy nodded in agreement. But they eventually yielded to the shinigami's relentless prodding and the two walked grumbling out of the 'Death room' as Soul called it.

Death the Kid turned to his father once they were out of sight.

"Do you think we made a mistake in partner those two? They were practically trying to murder each other." Death shook his head.

"If anything it's good, they already know the best way to irritate each other." He gave a nasally burst of laughter. Death the Kid shook his head slowly.

* * *

Soul and Maka walked at least four feet away from each other, they were like opposites, positive number and a negative one, their multiplying could only bring more negativity. At least, that's how Maka saw it. She kept giving sharp glances in his direction then turning away. It became like a pattern. Glance, look, look away. Glance, look, then look away again. Anyone who saw her would probably have thought she had a crush on him, but in fact the opposite was true (though she admitted he was fairly handsome). He just pissed her off, pushed her in all the wrong directions. She was simply curious about him, what made him so guarded. She ended her thoughts and her eyes sunk to the floor, studying the grooves of the tiles as they passed by. She became so absorbed with walking that she almost missed the red haired man sauntering passed them.

But only almost.

She whirled around and saw the man turn a corner. "Papa?" She murmured seemingly just loud enough for Soul to here he turned to look at her but before he could say anything she was sprinting back the way they came turning were she saw the man disappear he came into view again and she caught him by the shoulder.

"Papa?" She repeated softly. The man turned around, his eyes wide, he was the spitting image of her father, though he was older and his hair was longer, but his eyes were exactly the same. As he overcame his shock his eyes darker to a stormy grey rather than a bright blue and a heartbreakingly sad look crossed his face.

"I'm sorry." He spoke with her papa's voice. "You must be mistaking me for someone else, I don't have a daughter." He gently pulled from her grip and walked away. Maka stared after him, he'd looked so broken, so sad.

Soul walked up behind her. He'd followed her? Funny she'd been expecting him to go on without her.

"Was that Death Scythe? What did you want with him?"

"He looked... Exactly like my father." she finally tore her eyes away from the spot her father look-like -disappeared and lowered them to the floor. She turned away and began walking out again, despite the fact that Soul was the one who knew the way out. He stared at her a second before following without a word. His long legged stride quickly overtook her weighted steps and he regained the lead. She followed him through the twists and turns up to the shack in which she had entered with Kid. Once out they cut down an alley was to a large opened space that somewhat resembled a parking lot. He stopped in front of an orange motorcycle and pulled a pair of keys out of his back pocket- Oh hell no.

He mounted the bike and jabbed his thumb at the thought behind him. "Get on." Maka scoffed.

"No thanks I'd rather walk." She began to trot off in a random direction. Soul sighed and drug a hand through his messy white tresses causing them to be even more mused than they already were.

"Just get on you don't even know where you're going."

"I'll find my way." Soul growled behind her and she heard the vehicle roar to life and hummed forward to stop beside her.

"Come on its not cool to let a girl walk home by herself. Especially when she doesn't know where the heck she's going." She tensed her shoulders in stubbornness then relaxed an gave a sigh of submission. How could she deny him when it was so obvious that the very words grated against his pride harshly. As she moved over and climbed onto the back of his motorcycle a strange black cloud passed over the sky, plunging them into writhing shadows that danced across their bodies and the walls of the buildings they stood next to. The sky undulate in black waves, swirling in thick spirals. It was a fleeting moment and ended almost as soon as it had come. She looked to Soul, wondering if this was a normal occurrence in this place, by the look on his face, it didn't. An aftermath, a single black bird fluttered and perched itself upon the lightning rod. A raven. It fixed them with its beady black gaze and crooned at them with its hoarse caw. Maka's skin prickled with unease and the birds unwavering gaze. It was unnatural, the scrutiny with which the raven stared at them.

Maka balled her fists into the back of Soul's suit jacket, her eyes not leaving the raven's.

"Let's go." she murmured to him with the least amount of lip movement she could muster. He gave a curt nod and revved the engine. He reached over his shoulder to drop a black helmet onto her head, they bolted forward and Maka gave a light squeak, to which Soul replied a hi tingly evil chuckle, she really hated unstable transportation (first the flying skateboard, now this?). She sent a quick glance behind her to the raven, it made no move to come after them, only watched them with its unholy black eyes. They turned a corner and it's view was cut off. Maka gave a sigh and relaxed the creepy feeling leaving her. She balled her fists tighter in Souls jacket and braced herself against inertia as they sped up. Removing one of his hands from the controls he untangled her hands from his clothing and wrapped them around his waist (impressively without the bike swerving once).

"It's a nice jacket. "He tossed over his shoulder. "I don't need it ruined."

The ride didn't last very long, ten minutes or so, as they slowed down and finally stopped in front of an apartment complex Soul easily swung himself from the bike, took the keys and sauntered towards the building, leaving her to scramble off the back and go after him.

He twirled the keys around his finger as he lead her up a flight of too blue stairs which contrasted terribly with the dull purple walls ("Elevators broken. We have to take the stairs."). He halted on the sixteenth or seventeenth floor, she wasn't quite sure, the floor plaques were badly scratched. He faced a door and started jumbling through his key ring. He sighed, apparently finding the right one and unlocking the door.

"Well, home sweet home, I guess."

The apartment wasn't anything to gawk at, but it was much nicer than hers had been. The walls were a peachy cream color and the door opened into a small loving room with a small orange sofa sitting against the wall. In front of it sat a stubby coffee table and a old TV which had been turned on displaying a blurry football game, it was emitting an irritating whine. To the right she found a kitchen, we're Soul was pouring himself some sort of drink, and to the left a small hallway with two closed rooms and a bathroom. She assumed one was Soul's bedroom and the other was to be hers.

Soul marched up behind her, drink in hand. "The first room is mine." He stated. "I guess that one'll be yours but until then you can have my room, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No." Maka countered quickly. "I don't want to take your room." Soul gave a loose shrug of his shoulders.

"Cool guys don't let girls sleep on the couch."

"Grammatically incorrect but nice all the same." Soul rolled his eyes. Maka yawned, her exhaustion finally hitting her, it had been a long day. It must have been outwardly visible because Soul said:

"Let me get changed first, then you can sleep." before he took a step though Maka's curiosity got the best of her.

"What's in that room?" She asked pointing to her future bedroom.

"None of your business!" he snapped, not turning to face her. " Stay out of there until I clear it." With that he marched into his room and shut the door behind him. Maka stood slightly wide-eyed wondering what the heck could be in that room.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to come back out, wearing old looking grey sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt, and carrying a red, soft-looking blanket over his arm. He propped up a pillow and practically threw himself onto the couch.

"G'night." He offered in a fake sickly sweet voice. She growls a bit in return, stalking into his room and slamming the door behind her. She made sure to twist the thumb lock into place (she didn't know what he might try a do), and crawled into his bed.

His room was dark so she couldn't see much of it but the floor was tiled and fairly messy, (she tripped quite a few times in the journey to his bed). The walls were yellow and there was desk on the left side of the bed.

As she slid between the warm sheets and let weariness overtake her. She inhaled the scent of leather and a hint of some sort of cologne, she immediately categorized this as Soul's scent and filed it away, then she let the sweet darkness creep over and drag her into unconsciousness.

* * *

**I really love their black room outfits. Me and my best friend cosplay them (I'm Maka), we went to an anime ball in Black round and they had a profesional photographer. I dragged my Soul over to go take pictures and apparently she made a really agast look behind my back and the photographer couldn't stop laughing. I was super confused until he lets us look at thge photos, according to him it was just so "classic Soul." I love my Soul. XD**

**Reviews are greatly apreciated thank you all for your kindness. *Bow***


	4. Relationships

**Next chapter! I'm glad I finally finished this. I realize that the writing quality of this chapter gets better around the end. Hm, this tends to happen whenever I've just been reading a well writen book. This time it was White Fang, I love that book, I've read it about eight times, I highly recommend. :3**

**Read and Review, because they make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_Maka's small young hand grazed the lush green grass before her as she swept it over the emerald carpet. The high noon sun floated down over her as she sat on the crown of a rolling hill overlooking a large mansion. She plucked a clover blossom and gently peeled all of the individual petals from the plant. Each white petal stained with the purple paint of nature fluttered to the ground with an ease allowed by a cushion of air._

_"You know, my parents want me to marry some rich stuck up girl when I'm older." Her companion divulged, his voice pleasantly interrupting the sound of the breeze rustling through leaves. Maka let her lowers lip slip out and her brow crinkle in a pout, she wrapped her arms around his in childish possession._

_"No way I'm not sharing you with some stuck up rich girl!" she whined, he gave her a wide, lop-sided grin._

A tendril of intense morning sunlight crawled its path and laid itself across Maka's closed eyelids. She groaned quietly and reluctantly opened them. For a moment she panicked, and scrambled into an upright sitting position, not knowing where she was or why she was in someone else's bed but soon all of the events of last night came rushing back into her mind and she collapsed back onto Soul's bed, still exhausted.

She curled up in the warm blankets and would have been perfectly contented to stay there till, oh, July, but her stomach obviously disagreed with this plan as it gave a painful clench and growl. She suddenly felt as if she hadn't had a proper meal in two days, then again she hadn't. She slowly pulled the blanket back down from her face and took a deep breath, trying to fight off her weariness.

"Ugh." She groaned and forced herself to sit up. Her eyes wandered around Soul's room. It was relatively cleaner then she'd thought last night, the thing she'd tripped over was a short chest, a few pieces of clothing lay bunched around its legs, making it look like it used to have sat at the foot of the bed but had been shoved away. A bookshelf sat in the corner, lined with a myriad of thin paper-backs, random papers seemingly stuffed in and crumpled in places.

Maka slid out of bed and padded over to the shelf, gripping one of the books between her thumb and forefinger, she pulled it out and leafed through it lightly. Sheet music?

The book was completely disordered. In places scores had been scribbled out with pencil and rewritten, notes were squished in the margins written in scraggly handwriting she could barely make out. The book was specifically for songs on the piano, did he play the piano?

Maka had never truly understood music. She could listen to it and think it was pretty, but never really appreciate it. At least that's what people had told her.

"You're listening to the music, but you're not really _listening_ to it." One person had told her. Of course she had promptly yelled at the person for not making _any_ sense but they had, had a point.

"He meant you are hearing the notes," her music teacher later explained, "but not really understanding the process with they were placed. Each note has a meaning; each is a word that builds up to be a sentence, which builds up to be a story. Does that make sense?"

Maka had nodded then but she still hadn't completely gotten it. She shoved the book back on the shelf with more force than was probably necessary. Great, one more thing to make Soul even less within her comprehension. She sighed and trudged over to the door on the other side of the room, grabbing her boots from the bedside. She let her fingertips rest on the cool metal of the doorknob for a moment before unlocking and opening it giving a gentle shove so the hinges stayed silent. She crept into the living room taking a slight glance at the couch. Soul was sprawled across it, one arm behind his head, his mouth opened a small amount as he snored softly. It was a very skewed position, he was going to be stiff when he woke up.

Out of the corner of her eye a bundle of black caught her attention, a single black suitcase sat next to the door. It was hers. When had that gotten here? Kneeling down and unclipping the handles she glimpsed at the contents inside, her clothing and the rest of her personal items she'd had in her apartment, it wasn't much. Had someone dropped this here during the night?

Maka grimaced. It seemed they were determined that she should live here with Soul. She guessed she really did have no say in the matter.

Rooting through the items Maka came across her hair brush. Suddenly she realized what a tangled catastrophe he hair had become. Pulling it out of its pigtails she attacked it with her brush combing out the knots from a night of flying skateboards, motorcycles, and restless sleep. Once it was smooth and straight again she left it down to tumble around her shoulders. Her stomach growled again. Well she wasn't getting any food sitting here, she supposed she would wander around until she found somewhere to eat.

"You shouldn't lock your bedroom door at night you know." The sudden deep voice ravaging the silence caused her to jump, she turned to see a very much awake Soul staring at her, his red eyes piercing through her. She swallowed, why were his eyes so intense sometimes? "It's dangerous." Maka stood up from her position on the floor smoothing out the creased red fabric of her skirt.

"The fact that you know it was locked is the reason why I locked it." Catching her accusation Soul's eyes narrowed.

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. You're not worth my time. I know what my door looks like when it's locked." Maka's eyes widened and she had to clenched her fists to keep from strangling him. She turned away and glared so intensely at the floor she could have burned a hole in it.

"Bastard." She growled to herself in a voice brimming with acid.

"Hey." Maka's glare intensified (if that was even possible) as she whirled to face him, opening her mouth to form some sort of witty comeback to anything he had to say, but any words she had been articulating died in her throat as her nose brushed against his. Soul was standing in front of her (much to close for comfort), staring down at her with half lidded eyes. His warm breath fanned across her face as he lifted a hand to finger a piece of her hair. "You should wear your hair down more often. "Then he turned and stalked off to the kitchen, without another word.

As Maka regained her senses blooded flushed to her face, burning her cheeks and the tips of her ears a bright shade of scarlet. She tugged her hair back into pigtails and snatched a black coat from her bag and stormed out the door of his... Or their, apartment. She pulled on the long jacket as she rushed down the multiple flights of stairs, fumbling with the buttons. What was with him?! First he says something like she isn't worth his time, then he does something like that! Her face flushed redder just thinking about it.

Maka slowed then stopped. She was being stupid, letting him make her so flustered. He was probably teasing her to get this exact reaction. She wouldn't be surprised if he had a camera hidden around here somewhere so he could laugh at her later. Well she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She took a deep breath and forced away her blush. She filled her lungs with oxygen once more before calmly descending the rest of the steps. The receptionist who sat at a desk downstairs gave her a grin and called out, "I hope you had a good night, Miss." She couldn't help the splash of color that crept its way up her neck at the inflection in his voice.

She stepped out into the cool morning air and a breeze brushed pleasantly against her cheek. She looked down one side of the road, then the other, and ultimately decided to go left (it seemed more commercial). She trudged down the street, halfheartedly looking for a place to eat breakfast, only giving occasional glances at the stores and restaurants she passed by.

She couldn't help her mind still wandering back to Soul, in the apartment, that dull glint in his eye. Maka ran a hand across her face, resting it over her eyes, which was a bad idea since an image of Soul burned behind her eyelids. Her internal thought process was halted as she blindly crashed into someone, sending them both to the ground. She quickly scrambled off the person muttering fierce apologies under her breath.

"No it's fine, re- Maka?" At hearing the familiar voice Maka looked up into Death the Kid's golden eyes. Really? Was she doomed to always run into this guy? Not to mention she'd been thinking about Soul last time too. This piece of information made her frown, something Kid didn't miss.

"What's wrong? Did Soul do something to you? I swear he is no good at getting along with people." Maka shook her head, his concern for her putting a smile back on her face, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm fine. I was just going to get breakfast." She wasn't really lying to him, she told herself, she had been going to get breakfast when she ran into him.

"Oh, I'll accompany you." He stood up and offered her a hand she took it and he pulled her o her feet. "After all, it's no fun to eat alone." He took a step forward the stopped and turned back around. "Oh and we really need to stop running into each other like this." Maka gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, no kidding."

Maka let Death the Kid lead her to a restaurant he said was "delicious and symmetrical." They exchanged pleasantries and chatted mildly when they got there. He told her about his weapons, Liz and Patty, they were twin pistols, and almost the exact opposite of him, and about his father and somewhat of his childhood. She told him about her life in the other dimension, her parents and Kana. He paid attention to her and laughed with her when appropriate, her really was the epitome of a perfect gentleman.

"So have you and Soul decided when to start your training together?"

"No." Maka chased her last piece of pancake around her plate with her fork, not really wanting to eat it. "We can barely talk to each other without fighting." Kid tapped his cheek with his index finger.

"Father says you've had training in the martial arts, is that correct?" Maka nodded. "Then it shouldn't take too much training for you to be allowed on missions. A rough estimation would be about a week, and don't worry," he gave her one of those cute awkward smiles, the gestures seeming so foreign to him, "you and Soul just need to get to know each other better."

"I'm not so sure." She muttered quietly enough that she didn't think he heard. After a mild debate Kid decided it would be best for her and Soul to start training on Monday. Soul wouldn't be very happy about it (Kid said) but they were suppose to start at eight. They both finished their food and, one brief argument later, Kid paid for Maka, which she allowed begrudgingly.

They stepped out of the restaurant and Kid invited her on a walk with him, she eagerly accepted (she didn't want to go back and face Soul just yet). They chatted about random things and laughed together, he showed her some of the "most beautiful places in Death City," all symmetrical of course, but admittedly very pretty.

Maka lowered herself onto a bench as they walked through a small park. By now, it was around eleven and the desert sun was beating down on them. (Maka had been again surprised by the fact that the sun also had a face, as well as a habit of laughing monotonously.) Kid sunk down next to her, they sat in silence, resting and just enjoying the peacefulness, and then...

"Oh, hey." Maka and Kid simultaneously looked over. Maka gave an inward groan, there goes any chance of a peaceful evening as well. Soul stood in front of them, hands in his jacket pockets, the shadow of a smirk on his face. She blinked a bit as his drastic change in wardrobe. Red jeans replaced the black dress pants and a black and yellow leather jacket rested over his shoulder which he gripped with one hand. His mop of hair was held back from his face by a thick tan headband embroidered with the words Soul and Eat and some sort of weird design that looked like teeth or something. "So I guess this is where you disappeared to this morning."

"Why do you care?" Maka snapped turning away from him and crossing her arms. Soul gave a nonchalant shrug and plopped onto the bench next to them.

"I'm just saying you didn't have to sneak out, you could have just told me you were going out with Kid."

"We aren't going out, I ran into him when I left to get a way from you for a little while." Again. Why was it every time they were within proximity of each other they ended up fighting. She felt slightly bad that Death the Kid was getting caught in the crossfire but it couldn't be helped.

"Hm, I guess you just can't handle me. Might as well give up and go back home." He was giving her that look again. Those condescending eyes with that smug smile. He thought he'd won. Yeah right, she was ready to do just about anything to make sure he didn't get that victory. She stood up in a flash and whirled to face him.

"In case you hadn't noticed, dumbass, I don't exactly have a home to go back to!"

"I don't really care where you go just so long as you're not here." Kid intervened at that moment (it seemed he was always breaking them up as well). He stood and stepped in-between them, intercepting both acidic glares meant for the person on the other side of him.

"You two need to learn to get along. I don't know why it seems you can't stand each other but father thinks you're a good match and I trust his decisions." He took Maka's hand in his own and gently pushed her back onto the bench next to Soul. "You need to work something out." the sound of Kid's retreating footsteps echoed throughout the park, the only other sound besides the wind. Strange. The park had been alive with the calls of birds not long ago. It wasn't a peaceful silence, it unnerved her.

Neither her nor Soul spoke, just kept their eyes locked onto each others, whether it was the tension of that silence they were to nervous to break or the fact that the scowls still furrowing shallow creases in their brows spoke it all for them. 'You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours.'

They sat there for who knows how long just glaring and privately fuming about the things they disliked about each other, a person they'd only met a day ago. (Or at least Maka was, she had no way of knowing his thoughts.) She hated the apathetic look his eyes always held, she hated that he knew all the ways to push her buttons, she hated his snarky attitude, she hated that every time he was around her she was getting closer to hell with the murderous thoughts that were piling up in her brain. How was it possible to have this much hate for a person you just met? How could they possibly be fit partners? Maybe Lord Death had made a mistake. Could death make a mistake? Did death ever take the wrong person? Maybe or maybe not, either way, she and Soul did not get along. How could they possibly work together?

_'Then again,'_ something in her mind chimed, _'there is only a fine line between hate and love.' _Maka growled internally at her own mind's stupidity. She could never love this asshole, how had that thought even presented itself in the front of her brain._ 'But really though.'_ Were these even her own thoughts? _'You still feel something for each other, even if it's hate at the moment. It's not apathy.'_

A loud, shrill shriek sounded from a nearby tree. The song of a raven. The venomous battle of gazes between her and Soul came to an abrupt end as they both turned to look at the creature. It's inky quills were ruffled and ragged, it's beady black eyes looked far to intelligent to belong to a bird. She and Soul looked at each other, standing in unison. A temporary cease fire of sorts, neither of them liked the way that bird was looking at them... like a meal it was waiting to finish cook. So they lowered their pride enough to walk side by side away from the park. Once across they boundaries individual birds began picking up where their previous songs let off, the silent tension unraveled in a symphony of chirps and whistles.

Maka looked at Soul, Soul looked at Maka. Their eyes no longer cold, it seemed their truce would hold, they could stand each other, for now.

Neither of them wanted to talk to the other, or rather, thought it best not to, the things that came out of their mouths were sharp like knives, not good for an evening of attempting to get along. So the rest of the night was spent in silence, not silence of wholeness which would leave them using gestures to communicate, but silence nonetheless. She didn't talk about herself, he didn't talk about himself. She didn't talk about him, he didn't talk about her. It was an unspoken rule, which they generalized together. They mostly chatted about stupid things that neither of them truly cared about. A boring conversation, maybe, but it beat having the other's jaws closing on their throat. Maybe this was not the right way to go about starting their 'partnership', Maka thought, but they weren't shouting at each other for the first time since the met so she assumed it was working.

Upon returning to their apartment, Maka bid him a quick good night, which he returned, then shut herself within his room.

Her hand rested on the doorknob for a moment, her thumb placing slight pressure on the lock, ready to switch it. She let her had drop and padded over to her bag, which she'd brought in the room with her. She pulled on some pajamas and crawled into his bed. If they were going to be partners, she should start putting some trust in him.

As her eyes fluttered closed and the blessed darkness surrounded her, her thoughts picked up like dust in the wind. Training started tomorrow. Would this temporary alliance be enough? All questions for the marrow.

Sleep took hold of her.

* * *

**This chapter was a little shorter than normal, I was having trouble figuring out what to do in it, but I think it turned out well.**

**I finished writing this at like two O'clock in the morning last night. I was in my bed at one, half asleep, when I got this random burst of energy. It ended up driving me out of bed to stretch and do jumping jacks until it was gone. Eventually I had to meditate and draw the energy out of myself until I could at least sit still. XD**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they make me so happy. ^^ I squeak with happiness everytime I read one (my twin can vouch for this, it annoys her XD).**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll write the next one quickly, I know more of what I'm doing in the next one.**


	5. Training

**Haha Its finished! Sorry this took me a little longer than usual its a bit longer than normal. Plus I've had a shit load of homework to do. I have four essays due tommorow! (granted I'm a procrastinator) But still!**

**Read and review please because your reviews are like little butterflys in my heart. :3**

* * *

Maka stared at one spot on the wall, discolored and chipped, curling up at the ends. It was presumably from some sort of water damage, as the yellow paint was slightly browned. She sighed as the fading memory of what she had been dreaming slipped through her grasp once more like shifting sand. She couldn't remember anything but the single word, "why," which had been repeated over and over. All she new was that she'd awoken with a strange feeling in her stomach, a mixture of soft, tickling butterfly wings, and something heavy, settled deep inside her. She wasn't sure if it was a good dream or a bad dream but it intrigued her, this feeling. Tendrils of the dream floated through her mind, a voice, speaking loudly to hide its hurt, eyes, masked with fury, faced with pain. She knew if she could just grab one of these pieces she could yank the whole tapestry into place, but they were like smoke. The dream was teasing her, telling her something important then yanking it away. Some sort of sick pleasure for the Sandman?

Maka made a clucking sound with her tongue as she disheartedly gave up the dream and sat up with a dissatisfied huff. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and pushed herself to her feet.

Maka padded out of the room, the cold hard wood floor sapped the heat from her feet caused a shiver to rattle her body. As she made her way to the kitchen she noted that there was a distinct lack of Soul on the empty orange couch. Soul could get up early? Who knew. And on a Monday too. Maka had been whole-heartedly expecting to wake him with a bucket of cold water ( after some, perhaps too gentle, prodding, of course), she had been rather looking foreword too it. She let her lower lip slip out in a pout as she mourned the loss of her perfect potential for revenge.

Her eyes roamed the insides of cabinets and the refrigerator as she searched for something to cook up. It appeared Soul didn't do much shopping.

An observation that she had overlooked floated to the front of her mind now. The bathroom door had been open when she'd walked by it. Did that mean he was in... That room?I

"Eggs are in the back on the top shelf." Maka jumped at the sudden intrusion on her thoughts, let out a small "eep" and nearly hit her head on the top of the whirled around quickly, trying to save some of her damaged pride. Soul was staring at her with an amused smirk.

"Damn it! You bastard what is it with you and suddenly appearing behind me! " S he crossed the room in a few strides and jabbed him half-heartedly in the chest. Turning her back on him with his answer of "You just scare easily," she grabbed the yellow carton from the back of the fridge and sat it on the counter.

"Hey make me some too." Maka turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hell no, make your own eggs." As she cracked her eggs into the hissing pan Soul hovered around her chorusing "Pleease" over and over, the whining tone in his voice ever present. On Saturday they tried to kill each other, today he begs her to make him breakfast... Did this guy have no pride? That or he was just really lazy. She glanced at the clock there was still two hours until they needed to be at Shibusen. This was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Soul and Maka trodded down the street from the parking lot Soul leaves his bike in. Maka glared at the disheveled concrete ground as Soul finished chewing a piece of toast from the breakfast she'd caved into making him (he gave her puppy dog eyes, she was a sucker for puppy dog eyes). She couldn't help it, she had to admit, he was really adorable when his eyes were all wide like that, her resolve had died almost immediately. She blushed slightly with embarrassment, she had a feeling he was going to hold this over her head for a while.

"Come on." Soul grasped her sleeve and tugged her down one of the many passages in the labyrinth they called Shibusen. Maka was fairly sure that she'd never learn her way around this place, Soul would have to lead her around forever.

Forever. Would she be here forever? Would they send her back as soon as they figured out why she was here? Then why go to all the trouble of training her? Would she just stay here since she was suppose to be born here anyway?

It wasn't like she had anyone to go back to. No one would miss her, and she was growing slightly attached to the people here... Even Soul.

As she drowned herself in her thoughts Soul stopped and she gently bumped into him. Was this going to be a normal pattern? Bumping into people while she was thinking. She peered around Soul to see a door standing in front of them. Soul placed a palm on it and pushed it open with a careless flick of his wrist. Before them yawned a large room, void of any objects besides wooden training swords and assorted equipment. It resembled her high school's gym but much larger and without the bleachers.

Two figures stood in the middle of the room. One she recognized immediately, Death the Kid, he stood next to a cryptic looking man in a white lab coat holding a pole in one of his hands. The first thing she noted with an air of disgust was that the man had a large screw directly through his head. His grey hair was disheveled and his face was covered in scars and stiches. A cigarette hung limply from his lips as he pushed his circular glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Right on time!" Kid gushed as they walked up. "Exactly eight." **((A/N Funny thing is I actually wrote this line directly at eight.))** Soul raised his hand in a silent greeting while Maka gave a small smile, despite how much the tall man gave her the creeps, it was something about his eyes. "Maka?" Maka realized vaguely that Kid had been trying to speak to her, she shook her head.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not quite awake." Kid clucked his tongue, the look on his face saying she best wake up.

"As I was saying, this is Docter Franken Stein." Gesturing to the other man. "He will be your teacher for this training." A giggle forcing its way from her throat caught all of their interests, arched eyebrows asked her their question without words.

"Frankenstein." She explained. No response. "Mary Shelly?"

"Who the fuck is Mary Shelly?" She shook he'd head at Soul's gruff tone. "Nevermind, I guess it's an... Other universe joke." Kid shook his head.

"Anyway. I'll be back to check on you two later." With that he departed leaving them with Dr. Franken Stein. Maka rocked anxiously back onto the heels of her feet. What if she wasn't as good as they thought she was going to be. What if she couldn't do this? Would they kick her out? Dispose of her because she couldn't fight those monsters.

"Calm down little meister. Stop being so nervous." Stein tilted his head to the side and, to her utter revulsion, he began to twist the screw in his head a dull clanking noise emitted from it as it clicked into place. She shuddered.

"So you already know judo." Maka dipped her head in a jerky motion. "Then this will be easy. Soul will sit out while I teach you scythe wielding." He tossed her a pole identical to the one he held. "Watch me."

And so the day went. Dr. Stein showed her a technique and she practiced it with her pseudo scythe until she got it right. She took all his criticisms and corrections with her brow set into a determined scowl. She would get this, she would! So absorbed was she by the training she didn't notice as one hour slipped by, then two, then three. Soul sat up against the wall, one of his wrists resting limply over his knee, his eyes closed. Sweat dripped down her face from the vigorous workout and her breath came in short ragged pants.

She was determined. She was going to get this. No one was going to call her useless and discard her. She wouldn't give Siul a chance to call her a bad partner. She would make that asshole get down on his knees and tell her that she was an amazing partner!

With renewed vigor, Maka lunged at Stein and with a single flowing movement she didn't know she contained, knocked the pole from his hand, swinging hers to where the imaginary blade would tear through the flesh of his neck.

Stein looked utterly shocked for a split second then he nodded, seeming satisfied. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Soul smiling, impressed. Maka's ego swelled, her muscles relaxed and she wiped the back of her hand over forehead. She ignored the fact that he was staring at her as one might an expensive car or electronic device. Something to increase his "cool factor."

To tell the truth, Maka misinterpreted this stare quite a bit. It's not her fault, really. In her whole life only thre e people were ever kind to her. All dead. That's enough to have an impact on anyone. With both her heart and mind closed, of course she wouldn't recognize this.

I'm not going to tell you what Soul was thinking at that time. I could, being the narrator of this little annecdote, but what fun would that be? I think I'll leave it up to your beautiful imaginations. In other words, guess.

"Very good, Maka." Maka's legs shook as she stances herself in a defensive position, ready for Stein's next barrage or critism. He gave a short laugh. "Sit down. We'll take a break and start again later." Maka immediately collapsed to her hands and knees, focusing only upon filling her lungs with air. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. It barely registered in her exhausted brain when Soul came and squatted down next to her.

"Not bad, for a freak."

"If I'm the freak here, then your a kishin. Now be a good little demon and get me some water." She retorted, the muddled weariness of her body and brain doing nothing to dampen her comebacks.

"Only if you say please." She obliged but was quickly forced to say it again because of what Soul said was "inadequate emotion." Though Maka had a sneaking suspicion he just wanted to hear her say it again. Satisfied he trotted away, hands in his pockets like a 'cool' guy. Stein had plopped himself onto a rolling chair that had been sitting in the corner. He pushed it over to her with his foot, once again adjusting the tightness of the screw in his head.

"You did really well." He placed both his arms over the back of the chair then rested his chin on top of them. "Even most of our seasoned meisters couldn't put a scratch on me."

Maka sat back, balancing herself by placing her palms flat on the floor. "Yeah?" He nodded.

"You're going to be a very powerful meister indeed." Maka flushed slightly. She'd been given more complements in these past few days then she had in the four years since Kana died. At the thought of her departed guardian, storm clouds gather in her mind and her eyes darkened. Her childhood had been destroyed by the death of her parents and Kana, and her life after that had been torture by those bastard of her own dimension. "You've been through a lot for someone so young, haven't you." She nodded.

The door at the opposite end of the room opened and Maka looked up, expecting to see Soul, but instead of red, her green eyes met crystal blue ones, vaguely familiar, like a distant memory. Her father-look-alike stared at her for a moment before his shoulders slouched and his eyes grew stormy.

"Um, hi. Maka, isn't it." His voice was strained, like every word took tremendous effort for him to say.

"Oh, your here." Stein pulled himself out of his chair and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Spirit is going to help me train you. I'll be fighting with him while you use Soul."

Maka hesitated. Her throat was constricted and she wasn't sure she would be able to form words if she opened her mouth, so she stayed silent. This man looked to much like her father. Spirit... Was here father's name. Her eyes stung as she recalled her last ever image of her mother and father, their charred bodies being dragged from her collapsed house. Their skin had been a sickly red color, black or even grainy white in places, all hair burnt off them, eyes open in permanent terror and pain. Maka swallowed dryly, willing down the bile that rose in her throat as her mind blackened this man's skin to an uncanny likeness of her father.

"It's nice to meet you." She hated how her voice wavered. It was weakness, weakness she didn't need to display.

"Likewise." They stared at each other for the longest second Maka had ever known. Thankfully, Stein cleared his throat and asked Spirit to get him something from the supply closet at the opposite side of the room.

"Remind you of someone?"

"...My father." Maka's eyes fell from the place Spirit had disappeared to the floor next to her feet. She swallowed again. A bitter taste clung to he tongue and wouldn't go away. She could really use Soul with a bottle of water right now. Stein let out a sigh.

"In a technical sense. Spirit is your Father." Maka twisted her head around to pierce Stein with a glare.

"What do you mean?"

"Universes don't have to be completely different you know. The people in this universe exist in your universe too. Spirit is this universe's version of your father, and vice versa.

"You were suppose to be born in this world to Spirit and his wife, Kami, your mother. But when your soul was misplaced, your body that was forming in this world expired. After all, a human body can not live without a soul." Maka was shocked.

"Does that mean..."

"Yes. Spirit an Kami were suppose to have a child, you, your parents weren't. Because your soul switch universes, your parents had a child, while Kami and Spirit had a miscarriage.

"After that they were told they could could not have children. It crushed both of them. But on the other hand, a couple who were told they could not have children got you." Maka looked down. Guilt welled in the pit of her stomach.

"Where-" She paused and chewed on her bottom lip. "Where's his wife?"

"She left him." Maka's heart lurched lightly within her chest she parted her lips slightly trying to form the question why but the word wouldn't come. Stein seemed to understand her silence. "I guess you could say Spirit is a bit of a womanizer. He hit rock bottom when he found out about you and that he would never have a child with the woman he loved. He started staying out late, getting drunk, flirting with other woman. I suppose I shouldn't really be telling you this. You might formulate an opinion before actually getting to know him." These words were a jolt to Maka's system as she realized this was we're her thoughts had been drifting.

Maka'd never really trusted men. After years of her only defense being her ability to look at a person's soul, she found more and more of them being cheats and liars. Any mention of these qualities and Maka shut down, instantly distrusting the person. She stared down at the wood grain on the floor in a silent apology. Stein smiled but could say no more as Spirit reappeared from his Stein sent journey

"When Soul gets back we'll spare once more, then you're free to go." Maka gave a curt not.

Footsteps tapped lightly on the smooth gym floor behind her, marking the arrival of multiple people. Maka turned to see Death the Kid stalking towards her flanked on either side by two gorgeous girls, probably his weapons. One was tall, with alert eyes rimmed by eyeliner, and brown hair that hung to about her shoulder blades. The other was average hight with a bright smile and short blonde hair. They both wore red half shirts, blue jeans (though the blonde's were rolled up to about her knees), and white western hats contrasted with thick purple stitching. Though they looked fairly different, Maka could see an underlying similarity. It was easy to tell they were sisters.

The brunette stepped forward and leaned down, her blue eyes scanning Maka. She smiled.

"Is this the girl you were talking about Kid?" Kid nodded, she gave a smile laugh. "You're right, she is cute!" Kid's face turned an impressive shade of scarlet that could have put a tomato to shame.

"I-I never said that!" The blonde chortled loudly.

"Did to~o." She sang in a taunting voice. Maka giggled softly. It just gave her a bubble of mirth to see the refined reaper getting flustered in such a way. Perhaps it was just the effect his weapons had on him. They made him act in irrational ways. Maybe it was the same with her and Soul. Why he could make her, a person who never liked to speak up, bicker with him like a stubborn child. She returned her attention to Kid who was now yelling animatedly at his weapons.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." She laughed. Death the Kid froze as if only just remembering she was there. He straightened himself out and after few seconds of regaining his composure he returned to speaking with his sophisticated drawl.

"I'm sorry. Maka, these are my weapons Liz and Patty." He gestured to, first, the brunette, then the blonde.

"I figured." Maka pushed herself of the floor and extended her hand to first Liz then to Patty who grasped on with both of her hands and shook with vigor. After she plopped right back to the floor, she needed the rest before she had to fight Stein again. As she did; Liz noticed the two adults behind her, she waved her hand nonchalantly in greeting and Patty mimicked the action, but a bit more feverishly.

"Hey Death Scythe, Stein." Stein nodded back and Spirit smiled.

"Maka." Kid started, his eyes darting around the room. "Where's Soul?"

"Oh, he's getting me some water." Liz turned sharply and gave her a wide-eyed stare that made her slightly fearful that she'd grown a second head.

"Soul did something nice?! Is that even possible?" She gave an over exaggerated gasp that cause Maka to burst out laughing the two weapons joined her and their laughter harmonized like a chorus.

"Glad to know you people think so highly of me." Maka turned along with the others to see a newly appeared Soul, his face set into a shallow frown. He trudged towards them and crouched down next to Maka setting a water bottle in front of her.

"Thank you. You've been a good demon. You can live... For now." She gave a faux evil laugh and mused his already messy hair, taking a long draught of the water. It was soft. From the corner of her eye she saw Kid send him a look, to which he replied with a shrug.

"You two seem to be getting along better." This time it was Maka's turn to shrug.

"We called a truce."

"Okay." Steins voice echoed from behind them. "Now that Soul is back we will have our final sparring setion." He held out a hand to Spirit who took it and transformed into a large dark grey scythe with a sleek black staff. Maka couldn't help but think that Soul's scythe form was a lot prettier. She mimicked Stein's action and hesitantly held out her hand to Soul. He stared at her for a moment before cracking into a wide grin and grasping her hand. In a flash of light Soul's body was gone, in it's place his scythe form rested comfortably in her palms. Despite its cool look, the metal was warm to the touch and his soul thrummed against hers, as cool and guarded as ever. Stein gripped his weapon's handle a little bit tighter, alerting her that he was about to attack. Maka's hands righted around Soul's staff as she slid her feet into a more stable fighting position.

"Let's do this, Soul."

'Yeah.'

* * *

Maka clutched onto Soul for dear life as they broke more and more laws to satisfy what Maka identified as Soul's lust for speed.

"Soul." She whined. "Slow down. We'll get to the apartment even slower if you get us arrested." Seeming to get her point, Soul obliged and slowed them down to a legal speed. Maka breathed a sigh of relief. Soul chuckled.

"Can't handle speed, huh?"

"Only when I think we're about to crash an die!" She hissed. A small smile twitched at her lips. Though she pretended to be angry, she couldn't be. They'd just fought together for the first time, and it was kind of thrilling.

"We did a really good job, you know." Maka huffed, pouting a bit. Could he read her mind?

"We lost." She hid her actual excitement, eager to hear his opinion on the topic. Her mind flashed back to a flash of steel knocking Soul from her hands and a sharp pain as the blade rested against her neck.

"Well of course we lost!" He laughed. "We were up against a death scythe and the most powerful meister besides Lord Death, not to mention you were already exhausted. We had no chance of winning in the first place." The bike decelerated, then stopped all together and Maka realized they were outside their apartment building. Maka dismounted and waited for Soul. His words gave her a giddy feeling inside.

"Coming?"

"Naw, I'm meeting a friend. I'll be back whenever." Maka gave him a two fingered salute and started by herself up to the apartment.

She sighed as she reached the top of the stairs and ruffled through her pockets for the key Soul gave her

"I'm just guna take a shower and go to bed." She said aloud to herself. She blew a limp piece of her bangs out of her face as she trudged through the door and kicked it closed behind her. She made her way to the bathroom, shedding layers of clothing along the way. She loosened her green and white striped tie and pulled it over her head dropping it onto the sink. As she unbuttoned he blouse she noticed something the last room in the hall, her future bedroom, the room Soul told her to stay out of, the door was open.

Transfixed, Maka dropped her hands to her sides and walked over to the room. It was only a crack but through it dark wall paper was visible and warm air wafted from it. Maka bit her lip. It had been slowly killing her, not knowing what was in this room. She wanted to know, needed to. She gently placed her hand in the door, an unknown force drawing her in. Soul wouldn't be back for while. And when had she started listening to him anyway. With a slight push the door creaked open and Maka stepped inside.

It was dark. Maka slid her hand across the black wall, searching for a light switch, after a minute of unsuccess she abandoned the search and looked around the room. It wasn't a large room by any means, but it wasn't small either. Light from the hallway creapt in bathing everything in an eerie glow. It was basically empty except for a grand piano which stood proudly in the middle of the room. She wandered over to it wide-eyed. The dark cherry wood shimmered, the protective cover was up and the ivory keys glinted in the dull light. Maka lifted a hand and gently pressed one of the keys, it produced a light ringing sound that chimed through the room. Did he play the piano? He must or else he wouldn't have one. Was he any good? She found herself becoming more and more curious. She wanted to hear him play, she really wanted to here him play.

"Having fun?" Maka jumped and lurched violently around. Soul stood in the doorway. A deep scowl marred his face and his frown pulled open his mouth revealing his serrated teeth. Maka shivered, something in the growl of his voice or the anger glinting in his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but all she managed to stutter out was his name. "Couldn't listen to me could you."

Soul made a hissing sound through his teeth and took a step forward. Maka unconsciously took a step back. Soul began a constant stride towards her, just as Maka retreated backwards. The pattern continued until Maka felt her back hit the wall. She gasped but discovered she was trapped, the corner of the room on one side of her, Soul on the other. For a moment he just glared at her the. He drew one of his hands from his pocket and slammed it against the wall next to her head, blocking off any possible routes for her escape. He drew closer and Maka was forced to stare with terror into his scarlet eyes.

* * *

**I'm doing a cliff hanger this time. (insert evil laugh) Okay now I have three things to say.**

**1.) One of you wonderful reviewers mentioned that my writing style sounds like the old episodes of the twilight zone. So, intrigued, I watched it with my grandma (she watched it when she was younger) and you wre right! The funny thing was my mom came in latter while we were watching it and said, "This sounds like your writing." XD Its a good show and I thank you for introducing it to me. Shout out to Viper's Fang.**

**2.) Okay promotion time. I've been talking to a small Soul page on facebook and he's really cool. I want to get him some more likes so, if you have a facebook, could you like his page please. ^^ You don't have to but I'd apreciate it. He actually does stuff! Unlike the other Soul pages. (Remove spaces and parenthesis.) ww w . face book. (.com) (/)# !/ pages / Soul- Eater- Evans / 442 283812496690**

**3.) Last but not least I need a liitle help from you wonderful readers. I want to have a bonding chapter later with Spirit and Maka but I'm not quite sure what to make them do. Me and my dad usually just watch a show together when we're bonding, but I can't see Spirit and Maka doing that. If you have something you think would work tell me please.**

**I feel so bad for Spirit! He tries so hard but everyone always makes him the bad guy, he;s always somewhere around a much too overprotective father or an abusive drunk. Personally I hate her mom, I mean, at least Spirit stayed...**

**But anyway, thats enough of my yapping thank you for reading and please review!**


	6. The Room

**Haha! Next chapter is done! *Does happy dance that consists of spinning from side to side waving arms in a Medusa-like fashion.* I'm sorry it took so long I re-read the last chapter and I realized I was very unsatisfied with it, I'll probably end up re-writing that chapter. Anyway I worked harder on this one until I was happy with it. I'll probably write faster now that I'm back in school. I get more doscheduling school because I write when I have lulls in work, or when the teacheroils rambling in about things I already know. The next one will probably go faster because it's mostly action. **

**Well enough of my ranting. Enjoy!**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

Maka pressed herself against the wall behind her. On one side of her stood a wall, and behind that, about a seventy foot drop. On the other side, an enraged Soul whom had just caught her breaking the one rule he gave her... She'd much rather deal with the drop. As of now Soul gave no respect for her personal bubble, he'd drawn so close to her she could feel his breath fanning across her face. His eyes were a dark shade of crimson, cloudy with his anger, she found it frightening, but almost... Enthralling, like she could get sucked in and lost in the swirling shades and emotions that danced through his eyes. His hand on the wall next to her balled into a fist, fingernails raking across the wall paper. Maka winced, closing her eyes. She wasn't sure what she was expected but his eyes scared her. The darkness that engulfed her from her closed eyelids was bliss. It spared her from the intensity of his eyes. She couldn't stand it, he was to close, pinning her to the wall staring at her like he was. It was almost to much.

Maka pressed herself against the wall behind her. On one side of her

stood a wall, and behind that, about a seventy foot drop. On the other side, an

"You just couldn't listen to me for once, could you." his voice rolled over her in a gentle wave. Her eyes flew open in shock and she, once again, had to face him. When his eyes were dark like this, they bore an uncanny resemblance to the life that flowed through a human's veins. She stayed silent. She didn't trust herself to speak (that seemed to be happening a lot lately). She just stared into his eyes. Soul gave a rough sigh and, to her utter relief, pushed away turning his back to her. She took a shuddering breath.

"I- I'm sor-"

"No your not." Maka stopped, her mouth still open to finish her apology. He twisted to face her again. "I don't care what you say, or how many times you apologize. Your not sorry." His hand flashed out and grasped the collar of her shirt, forcing her closer to him. "It would have been killing you wouldn't it. Not knowing what was in here." He leaned forward, tugging her closer until his lips brushed the shell of her ear, causing an involuntary shiver to wrack up her spine. "You're not sorry you came in. You're sorry you got caught." He pushed her away none to gently and shifted his attention to the piano. "Let's get this over with."

Maka released a pent up breath. He was right. She wasn't sorry she'd come in here, she was glad that she knew what was in this room. She was only sorry that he'd caught her. That had been in her thoughts before she decided to come in her hadn't it? That he wouldn't be back for a while. It hadn't really occurred to her at the time but she had been really worried he would catch her. That was the reason she was so hesitant to go in. Not because she wanted to listen, but because she was scared of him.

The though hit her like a ton of bricks. She was scared of Soul. Could anyone really blame her? All he'd done since she'd met him was intimidate and harass her, and she was getting pretty sick of it. He was unnerving. The waves he gave off more so than his teeth or eyes. He was mysterious, unknown to her. People fear what they can't figure out, it's natural. Any normal person would probably resolve to obey him for the rest of their lives after witnessing the pure loathing buried in his eyes (not necessarily all directed to her), but Maka Albarn wasn't exactly the type of person to slink away with her tail between her legs. No. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing the effect he had on her. Her flight reflex had receded and the fight reflex flared.

"Get what over with?"

Soul gave a short glance over his shoulder. A cold glint like ice in his eyes told her he hadn't been expecting that answer, and it pissed him off.

"Your 'guna ask me to play now, right." It wasn't a question . He honestly believed that the outcome of this would be her asking him to play for her. Truthfully she did want him to play but (as far as she was concerned) he didn't need to know he was right.

"And why would I do that?" She spat. "What would be the point and what would I gain?" A curt laugh was his direct answer he turned and gave her a cheshire grin. Sadistic, like she was prey he was about to sink his teeth into. Maka was suddenly gaining the overwhelming sense of being a mouse caught out in the open by a cat.

"Your curious aren't you?" She began to choke out a strangled reply but he cut in, snipping her train of thought in half. "It always happens, people find out I play and then suddenly, hearing me play the piano has become their goal in life. They want to judge me, see if I'm any good, and it makes it worse when I say no." He moved forward a small amount. "What makes you different?"

"I don't know." She snarled a flash of anger echoing behind her eyes. "I'm a freak remember."

"Maybe in your world, but in my world you're not that different." Soul sauntered back to his piano and splayed his fingers across the ivory keys. "I don't like people listening to me play." He lifted his hands and slammed them down onto the keys, two low cords rang out, the notes twisting together and dancing an eerie knell. "My playing isn't good enough for other people to hear."

Maka didn't speak until the note had faded into silence. "How would you know that?" The scythe turned his gaze on her, quirking a snowy eyebrow and allowing the pressure of his figures on the keys to abate. "Has someone told you you're not good enough?" He closed his eyes and his head dropped as he leaned his weight on the piano, brow knitting into an almost pained expression.

"No." He growled. It was a blatant lie, his tone showed there was much more layered beneath his seemingly simple answer, but his reaction also told her this topic was a festering wound that shouldn't be prodded. She straightened her back, standing a little taller. She would accept it, for now.

"Then why should you be no good? I doubt anyone expects you to be bad." The statement she'd meant to be soothing seemed to have the opposite effect. He clenched his jaw and threw his head up, a crimson fire burning in his eyes.

"You don't know anything about me!" He snapped. "Don't pretend you actually care about me, 'cause you don't." With this, Maka's temper reached its boiling point. She bit down on her bottom lip hard enough to break the skin and the metallic taste of her blood spread across her tounge.

"Look. It doesn't matter if you think you suck at piano or if you think people look down on you. That's your own problem and you can deal with it, but don't tell me I don't care. It's like you said, I don't know anything about you, and you don't know anything about me. So you can't tell me what I do or don't care for. We only just met, and everything about you pisses me off," Here Soul made a point of mumbling "Likewise." just loud enough for her to hear, she ignored the comment, "but..." Maka turned her back to him, hiding from view the shade of scarlet beginning to stain her face. "But-" she clenched her jaw, hissing her words through her teeth. "It's not like I hate you or anything. I mean- I wouldn't want something bad to happen to you."

They both stood there in silence for a long time. Neither moving nor speaking, barely even breathing. Maka could feel Soul's eyes biting into her back but she couldn't will herself to turn and face him. She knew her face was burning from embarrassment and was suddenly glad for the dull darkness that enclosed them. Why was this so humiliating? It wasn't as if she was confessing her love or something sappy like that, she definitely didn't love the guy. She just told him she didn't hate him as much as she could have, it wasn't exactly a complement.

Finally, Maka couldn't bare the heavy silence anymore. It was like a think smoke, crushing down and slowly suffocating her. "Well?" It wasn't much but it was enough to break the dead silence. She heard Soul stir behind her but his eyes didn't leave her back.

"Well, what?" Really?

"Are you going to say something." Her face was only growing hotter and she had the looming sense that she'd just lost by spelling this out to him.

"What do you want me to say." Maka balled her hands into fists. Was he purposely trying to piss her off and embarrass her all at the same time?

"I don't know. Something. Anything! Tell me you might care about me a bit, or not at all. Tell me you hate my guts! Anything! Just stop staring at me!" Soul let out a rough exhale and his eyes dropped.

"Fine, you want me to say something I'll say something." For a moment he was silent he inhaled deeply then exhaled. "Get out." Maka's eyes widened and she spun to face him, a look of disbelief spread across her face. Of all his possible answers she had not been expecting this.

"What?"

"Just get out of this room." He snapped. "You shouldn't have come in here and none of this should have happened. The piano will be gone tomorrow, we should just forget this ever happened." Maka's fists tightened at her sides and she clenched her teeth, a deep scowl playing at her features.

"Fine," she growled, "if that's what you want." She stalked towards the door halting in the opening and twisting her head to fix him with a suddenly cold apathetic stare over her shoulder. "You know. You're more of a jerk than I thought you were." She turned away. "I changed my mind, go jump off a cliff for all I care." And there she left him. Standing in a dark enclosed room glaring at the place were she'd disappeared.

In a way, both were at fault. Soul overreacted, but Maka should have respected his privacy. Then again how was she to know what his piano did to him, Soul himself didn't even really know, but this piano had more strings on his life then Death himself.

The rest of the week passed by quickly and without much difference between the days. Maka hadn't wanted to go back to her new "home" (though she didn't consider it a home, home is a place where there are people who care for you) she ended up wandering the city the rest of the night hearing laughter mixed with drunken slurs and mindless pop-tunes blaring out of every radio. Until the small hours of the morning when Death the Kid's weapons, Liz and Patty, found her shivering in her thin dress shirt with her arms wrapped tightly around her, trying to fight off the the cold night air. They didn't ask what happened and she didn't tell them. It didn't matter anyway, it never happened.

The next day she walked into training bleary eyed and wrapped in an oversized sweater of Liz's. Soul was waiting for her and greeted her with a casual lazy grin. Everything may have looked normal to any outsiders viewing their fake smiles but a tension hung between them. When they went home together that night she discovered the piano was gone, in it's place, a bedroom. Her bedroom. Put together while she was gone, it was more than she'd hoped for in a long time. She'd almost squeaked in delight when she saw a row of shelves stuffed with books, much to the amusement of Soul.

Her training was monotonous but eventful as she felt herself growing more agile each day. Most of the time, Stein trained her on her own, with a staff or nothing at all. Only occasionally did Soul join in and when he was not with her he slept. Simply leaned against a wall, closed his eyes and dozed off. It was strange. Wasn't he getting enough sleep during the night? Or was he just lazy.

They both wore false contentment when around each other, the fight had never happened and they were growing into comfort with they're forced partnership. But it wasn't that simple. It never was. As much as they pretended that insults hadn't been spoken, and words hadn't been said, they had. And they were starting to take their effect. They walked with at least a four foot distance in between them, the air acted as a cushion, a barrier of sorts. They couldn't stand being close to each other anymore, it was awkward and whenever they were forced to come into contact the tension only spiked. So much so that it began to spill over into their training.

Like I said before, Soul wasn't asked to join in on the training very much, Maka was mostly on her own and they liked it that way. But when they had to work as partners, a clumsiness settled over them. Maka found his scythe form to be much heavier that it had been before, and swinging him around tired her out much more than it had before. When she was simply too exhausted to lift him, she gave some half-assed excuse about not getting much sleep. It was true, but not the real problem. She could tell Stein didn't believe her in the slightest but he let it go for the day, figuring they'd work it out on their own. The rest of the week he wasn't so lenient. When the next day they came back and he saw their souls were still repelling each other he decided he needed to step in.

He made Soul join more often and pushed them to their limits. Telling them to try things he knew they wouldn't be able to do with their current state of partnership. He knew they would fail, and he knew this would frustrate the new meister. He had the same ability as she, he could read souls. He was very skilled in it and he could read a persons soul without the slightest resistance. He could tell from hers that she couldn't stand failure. He figured this would prompt her to patch things up with her assigned weapon. He couldn't have been more wrong.

With the stress built on top of them, their "friendship" only cracked more. Rather than simply ignoring their anger and keeping the awkward tension hidden, they began bickering, which would soon escalate into a full out fight, venting out their frustrations on one another. It was like a magnet pushing them further and further apart. Each day, Stein could see their soul wavelengths clashing more and more. He knew he needed to do something before this pair, who could be so powerful, completely fell apart. Finally, Stein approached them.

"I don't know what happened between you two," He voiced, breaking up yet another of their fights, a squabble over something stupid they probably wouldn't even remember once it was over. It was just an excuse anyway, they just wanted any excuse to be at each others throats. "But you better sort it out. Maka's training is nearly done and you've been signed up to take your first mission tomorrow, and with the way you've been fighting, you don't stand a chance." He placed a hand on each of their shoulders and stooped down to their height. "Now throw away your pride and make up, because if you don't take that kishin's soul, I'll make sure to take both of yours." With that he shoved them out the door and left them, cowering in fear.

Behind the closed doors he smiled, pulling a cigarette from the pocket of his coat and placing it in his teeth rooting around for his lighter. Once it was found he lit his cigarette and took a long drag. He exhaled slowly, the smoke twisted up to the ceiling above.

He'd known the weapon for a few years now and he knew the boy was too stubborn to let go of the source of their discomfort without a fight. As for the little meister, he could sense some of the same stubbornness from her, it would be hard for both of them, but he hoped that the need for success wrapped around her soul would prompt her to try and mend things with her weapon. Stein shook his head.

"They don't even know how powerful they could be."

On the other side of the door, said weapon and meister glared each other down. Each knowing they would have to give in, neither wanting to. They stood locked in a battle of wills, each struggling to choke down they're pride. Finally, Maka gave in and extended her hand to him, saying nothing. Soul hesitated then took it, surrendering his will as well.

It was a temporary fix. Another piece of duck tape holding together two individual slabs of metal, each unbending and strong. This in no way fixed the distrust they now had for each other, it didn't erase what they'd said to each other but it kept them together and that's all that really mattered. The bandage wouldn't hold long it would soon fray and snap. It would be a little while before they truly began to accept each other. Then again, if they had, our story would be over rather soon, would it not?

So for now, let us ride out the duration of their strained relationship, for without it, this story wouldn't be much fun.

So Soul and Maka heeded Stein's advice, for the most part. Though they weren't completely comfortable, they'd made up, for now. They walked home, to rest, until tomorrow.

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews, they make me so happy. ^^**


	7. Their First Mission

**Finished! Damn I wish I could get these out sooner for you guys. I just have so much fucking homework all the time! Stupid college level classes!**

**Any way. Read and Review please. If your going to follow or favorite it please just leave even a one word review, because I love them! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, just in case you were wondering if I somehow aquired it since I started writing this fic.**

* * *

Morning.

A brisk chilled breeze blew right through Maka as she and Soul paced through the empty streets of Death City. She pulled her coat tighter around her, the sun had hardly risen so the cold desert night climate still clung to the land. Not that the sun would have made much of a difference, the sky was overcast with a blanket of thick grey clouds. Maka glance at the white-haired weapon walking next to her. He wore only a thin t-shirt and a black leather jacket, unzipped and flapping violently in the wind. How he wasn't cold was a mystery to her. The only sign he showed of noticing the ugly weather was his hunched shoulders as he pushed forward through the wind that fought them, as well as wiping the occasional raindrop from his nose. Perhaps after living here a while one gets used to it.

They picked their way to a train station, at the end of town, practically deserted, the concrete walls made their footsteps echo loudly around the place, alerting the few other occupants of their presence. The other humans paid them little attention. Just looked up for a few seconds, then turned back to their lives, scuttling around and waiting for the trains that would carry them far away. Maka approached the ticket booth, stating both their names to a plump woman stuffed into a room barely large enough to fit her. The woman stared at Maka for a second while fixing her black wiry hair into a ponytail before rifling through a cluttered drawer for a moment and handing her two pre-paid tickets, courtesy of Lord Death. Maka thanked the woman, Soul gave a short dip of his head over her shoulder, and turned to find somewhere to wait out the fifteen minute gap until their train was planned to get here.

The place was shabby at best. It was cold, drafty, and as she approached a rough looking red bench that made her fear for multiple splinters if she rested her bare hand on it, it was obvious this place hadn't been refurbished in years. Soul easily plopped down on the questionable seating and leaned against the stone support pillar functioning as a back. Seeing as the bench didn't leap up and bite him she slid onto the bench next to him, grimacing slightly at the uncomfortable feeling of the painted wood against her skin. She studied him for a moment, then let her eyes slide to the deep tunnel burrowing through the far wall. She slipped into a sort of coma-like state, not really thinking of anything in particular, just let her mind wander, as minds often do, down the dark tunnels throughout the crisscrossing trails, discovering hidden passageways and embellished fancies humans have dreamt up for generations.

A gust of wind tore through the opened doors of the stations carrying with it a fair sprinkle of water, jolting Maka from her thoughts. A shiver shook her whole body and she clutched her coat tighter around herself and gritted her teeth. Maka didn't like the cold, she preferred heat. That's why she lived in the middle of a fucking desert. It figures they decided to send her on a mission the one cold moist day of the entire year. One days like this she usually preferred to stay home, wrap herself in a blanket and read. A soft snore to her right drew her attention. Soul's eyes were closed and his head was tilted back against the pillar, mouth open slightly showing the tips of his shark-like teeth. Of course he was asleep. Out of all the people in this world, she had to get stuck with the lazy one. Though... How many people who turn into weapons can there be in this world. Then again, she liked him better this way. He was quiet. No condescending frowns or apathetic eyes. Just the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

Maka glanced up at the large clock on the wall above the ticket booth. The glass was cracked and every ten ticks the second hand stuck and lurched a few times before breaking free and continuing on its path, only to get stuck again ten ticks later.

9:15

It was about an hour early, they'd gotten here around 8:03, or at least that's what the small flashing box sitting at an awkward tilted angle on the ticket vendor's desk had said. The train would be coming any minute now. She elbowed Soul none too gently in the ribs to wake him up, succeeding in only a groan as he squirmed slightly, shifting further away from her. She sighed. Whatever the train whistle would give him a rude awakening.

As if on cue a bright white light turned a corner and became visible within the passageway ahead, and the distant clack of metal against metal bounced around the empty train station. As it drew closer, the whistle blared a sharp, shuttering note, jolting her snoring companion awake. His eyes snapped open and he practically jumped of his seat. Amused, Maka nudged him, bringing him to awareness of his surroundings. He blinked a couple times, then sank back against the bench.

Moments later the train chugged into the station with an exhausted hiss of steam almost seeming to collapse slightly under the deceleration. The doors slid open and people slowly trickled out. Looking left, then right and trotting to wherever they needed to go. Bundled in rain coats or jackets carrying umbrellas or wearing hats. Then there were those people who shook their heads while packing and thought, "I won't need a jacket it's a desert." Those people huddled into their friends trying to rub the cold from their exposed arms.

Maka watched them all, intrigued. It was funny how much you could tell about a person from just their appearances. She didn't need to see their souls to tell why a lot of them were here.

A man in a black jacket with the collar flipped up and a fedora tipped low over his face stood at the edge of the crowd. He was forced there for some reason, maybe criminal, maybe not. He didn't trust anyone and shot icy glares at the people who wanders too near. That woman lagging at the back was going to a funeral. The grey tint to her skin and her watery eyes mirrored the sky outside. Her mousy hair hung in limp curls and she looked tired, as though she barely had enough strength to stand. That man was there on business. His crisp suit and straight back proclaimed that, even without the chocolate briefcase that swung from his hand. Those two at the heart of the group were a couple. The girl had forgotten her jacket (maybe on purpose) and was now wrapped in the man's trench coat. As Maka watched, the guy slung an arm around the blonde girl and pulled her close to his side, running his fingers through his wild brown hair as they both laughed at something he said and grinning at each other like fools. She could hear snippets of their conversation over the rumble of voices:

"Where are we?"

"Death City, where-" A rise in the volume of conversation obstructed her hearing. "-weapons."

"-exciting?-"

"Let's find out." Maka scoffed lightly, it wouldn't last long, no one worth caring about ever stayed. She stood and walked purposely towards the now empty entrance of the train, not stopping to check if Soul was following. She stepped up into the growling compartment and handed their tickets to a skeletal man with a raging case of Parkinson's disease. He took them, his hands shaking so badly he could barely register them. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Soul had indeed followed her then stalked down the train corridor to find an empty compartment. It wasn't very hard, the train was almost abandoned, most people having just got off, and there was a surplus of small box compartments, each complete with a wide window and two cushy red benches, topped with luggage racks which would remain empty due to their lack of luggage for the one-day trip.

Maka turned into one of the empty spaces and sat in one of the spots, on the left side, next to the window. She let her head loll back and stared blankly at the ceiling. It was obvious that the train itself had witness better care than the station. The fact that the small lamp beside the door wasn't flickering and nothing was covered in a layer of dust was plenty proof of that. Soul plopped down opposite her, wasting no time in swinging his feet up and sprawling across the other seat, staring at her for a second, then out the window. Something told here there would be little to no talking on this trip, and she was perfectly alright with that, content to just sit and think. The tiny agreement they'd made was already beginning to unravel. They didn't want to talk to each other, let alone fight together. Maka wasn't sure what was going to happen with this kishen today, but a perfect team attack was not part of the plan. Just duct tape on metal, if he was in her presence too long, it grated against her nerves. Oh well, the ride wasn't long, an hour or two, the quiet would be nice. Maka closed her eyes and let out a breathy sigh. Just an hour or two.

Maka arched her back and raised her arms high above her head, stretching out all of her stiff muscles. After sitting in a train watching the countryside roll by for somewhere around an hour and forty five minutes, being able to move around was like heaven. Of course she could have moved around on the train, but had never really felt the urge too. A steady sheet of rain now fell from the angry sky, it seemed the farther from Death City they came the worse the rain got. The two partners looked at eachother, then at the heavy drops of water dousing everything outside. Neither of them had brought an umbrella, they didn't think they would need too, it wasn't suppose to be raining. With one more flicking glance at each other the two stepped out into the wet day.

They probably should have waited for the rain to let up, visibility was low and their clothes were soon soaked through, adding excess weight. It was dangerous, but they didn't care about being cautious, they just wanted it over with. The two slipped silently around, searching for this mutated murderer. Kill it and go home, easy enough. It was quite the opposite actually, this demon already knew they were there, and it was determined to not let them leave. It followed behind them, just out of the range that her soul perception covered. Following them, despite the rain, by the scents of their souls. It lifted its nose to the air and inhaled deeply, taking in the individual scents of their souls. As it stalked they turned down a dead ended ally. It grinned and crouched low to the ground, ready to make its move.

Maka whirled feeling a soul enter her perception, hurtling towards them.

"Duck!" She shouted, simultaneously shoving the albino scythe to the ground. The soul was different that anything she'd felt before, but it reminded her distinctly of the creature that'd almost killed her on her first day in the city. Before Soul even had a chance to protest a pair of dagger like claws tore through the empty air where their heads had been only moments before. The beast slammed hard into the ground on the other side of them, skidding aways on the wet concrete, nails screeching against the ground. At first glance it looked like a giant dog, but at second there was something in its eyes and posture that was distinctly human. A flat human face dramatically flared out into a wolf-ish snout, and longer legs than arms left it lopsided. A fine layer of coarse gray hair covered it, soaked in clinging droplets of rain. Maka took her eyes off the monster for only a second to smirk at Soul. "Saved your life." His brow creased and his mouth pulled into a thin line. He did not look amused.

"I guess that makes us even." Now it was Maka's turn to grimace, turning her head to face him.

"What?"

"I saved your life when we first met, that makes us even."

"Please, I would have gotten away."

"Oh yeah, having your neck at the fangs of a kishen really shows you have the situation under control." The demon watched them bicker, raising one of its nearly non-existent eyebrows. Most people would be running for their lives right now, and it would get to chase. What should it do if they didn't run? They hardly seemed to notice it at all. Flaming rage at being ignored flared in the kishen's belly, it raised and forced its way to the surface through a loud menacing roar, directed towards the prey. They both jumped, suddenly remembering the reason they were there, and turned to look at it. It gave a toothy sort of grin, this is what it wanted, maybe they would run now. With a second roar, it charge toward the female.

"Shit!" Maka rolled out of the way, pouncing to her feet. As it passed, following through the momentum, Soul slashed a blade-turned arm at the back of its legs. The beast cried out feeling its muscles being severed and lifted its leg, leaving it to balance on the other three. It growled menacingly at Soul, bloodlust radiating in its eyes. It tore towards him, its claws catching and glancing off his blade. It lunged again, this time using its teeth, catching his other arm and tearing through the flesh. Soul hissed in pain and swung blindly at what he could reach of the beasts shoulder. Maka sprinted towards them slamming into the kishen to push it off her partner and knock it to the ground. She helped Soul to his feet and they rushed to get as much distance between it and them as possible.

"I think you pissed it off."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." The kishen shook itself, standing and jumped around, ready to charge again. Soul and Maka glanced at each, then back at the demon, still not ready to suck up their pride and work together. Soul lifted his blade arm and ran to meet the kishen swiping at it and clashing against its claws. "I've killed a million kishens without a meister." He growled. "Why should that change now?" The demon knocked him back, snarling, a yellow foam forming at its mouth.

"I'm not like other kishens. A long undulating tongue slipped from its jaws and rolled over its fangs and lips. "Humans are good, but your kind are delicious. You appear completely human but you're not. You're souls are full of power, but you're more dangerous. I've spent my time creating ways to track down and kill... Your kind." Maka's brow knit together.

"Our kind?" The kishen didn't answer and decided to better spend its time again lunging at Soul. This time, it blocked his blade with its claws and sunk its teeth into his shoulder. He cried out roughly and and buried the scythe blade into its side. The kishen yelped pitifully and jumped back, leaving Soul room to retreat. Maka stooped down, catching his elbow pulling him to his feet. "Soul. Turn into a scythe." The weapon crinkled his nose at her order, yanking his arm from her grip.

"I don't need a meister." He snapped. "I'm strong enough without you!" Maka took another step towards him.

"Well, duh. I think I'm strong enough without you too." She let her hands rest on her hips, though she didn't take her eyes off the kishen across the alley. "So it only makes sense that we team up to be stronger than enough." Soul grimaced hearing the sense in her words, she held her hand out once more. "Bygones?" He took it, his frown slowly forming into a grin, his body beginning to glow as he shifted from flesh to metal.

"Bygones." Maka smiled and gripped the shaft of the scythe that now rested in her palms, glaring determinedly at the demon.

"Your move."

The demon gave one last ear-splitting roar and charged towards her ripping it's claws through the rain drop filled air. Maka dodges to the side, and the demon's claws rake against Soul's blade, with a screeching sound that could make any person's skin crawl. Maka winced, but not enough to leave her vulnerable. She swung the scythe, following through with the momentum and accounting for its top heaviness as Stein had taught her, but succeeding in only clipping some hairs from its side.

"Move faster freak!" Soul's voice called from inside the weapon, Maka didn't hesitate to shout a rebuttal.

"Shut up jerk, I'm trying!" The kishen shook itself. They were doing it again. Not paying attention to it, it wanted to see the pain and terror in their eyes as it tore through their flesh, wanted to see the life fade from them. It gave a low growl. They were too wrapped up in each other for that to happen. In a blinding flash of boiling rage the kishen lunged at the female human again.

This kishen was different from others of its kind. It could think. It could plan and make strategies and that made it much more powerful, and deadly. But this demon had one fatal flaw that stemmed from its very belief system. It believed anger was the key to fury would make it faster, stronger and allow it to defeat anyone. And this had worked, many times. But those were weak pairs. Young weapons and meisters just caught in the crossfire. but that didn't matter to the kishen. In its mind, it had defeated those partners, and that these two were no different. Anger increased its strength, oh yes, but it also made it clumsy, and that was just what Maka needed to overpower it.

The young teen ducked forward, following its charge, then skipped to the right in just a hair's breadth of each other. The kishen attempted to turn and follow but its momentum was too great on the slick concrete. The water sent it sliding back and crashing to the ground. The opening gave Maka a chance to jump forward and swiftly behead it. The body fell to the ground with a thud, disintegrating before her eyes, leaving only a cloudy red orb behind, as had the first kishen she saw. This kishen was different, it could think. But in the end it was still just a beast.

Maka just stood there for a second, her knees going weak. "I- I killed it." She watched as Soul changed back to human form and easily walked over to the empty space where the kishen had been only a second ago, scooping up the soul and dropping it down his gullet, a satisfied huff of air following.

"Nice job, freak. You're not as lame as I thought you were." Maka just stared blankly at him, for the first time in her life not reacting to being called a freak.

"I killed it." She looked down at her hands shaking slightly. "I-I've never even killed a fly before." Soul blinked, hiding his crimson eyes from view for a moment.

"It was evil, corrupted." Maka took a deep breath.

"But still, it was alive, and now its not... because of me."

"It killed people, it was a demon. Either we had to kill it, or it would have killed us." Maka fell silent, not convinced, but not up for arguing. Soul took this as a sign of her giving in and didn't say nothing more on the subject.

"What the hell." Maka and Soul both swung their heads in the direction of the road to see a man standing in a yawning doorway, gaping at them, wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open. By the look on his face, he'd just seen the whole thing.

"Shit." Soul burst forward, bracing his hand against the door to keep the man from swinging it shut. The man stumbled backwards trying to get away from the dripping teenager he'd just scene turn into a scythe and take down a demon three times his size. Soul glared down the man who took a few steps back then turned to run away. Maka watched from the rain as her partner reached out and grabbed the man's shoulder to stop his flight, pressing a point on his neck. His eyes rolled up into his head and he crumbled to the ground. Maka cried out and rushed into the house.

"What did you do?" Soul gave an over-exaggerated roll of his eyes and hoisted the man over his shoulder.

"Calm down, he's just unconscious." She followed him further into the house as he dropped the man onto a couch, removing his shoes and coat. "He'll wake up in a couple hours and convince himself that this was all a dream." Maka stared questioningly after him as he took the clothing articles and laid them neatly by the door where a few other pairs of shoes rested.

"Why?" Soul looked up at her and raised a hand, crooking two fingers, telling her to come. She complied and he lead her back out into the rain.

"Shibusen is a secret organization. If humans knew that there were kishens running around they would freak out all the time. We have to make sure no one sees us, or remembers us." Maka hummed slightly in understanding. She herself had never understood her world's level of panic for unreal things. Here they were real, humans would not take that news sitting down. Having made his point, Soul turned and began striding towards the end of the alley. Maka followed. As they walked, the rain slowed and then ceased altogether. Soul looked up at the sky and mumbled:

"Figures, it stops as soon as we're done."

* * *

**I'm going to have a slight lapse in self-confindence now. I feel like this sucks and you all hate me because I take too long to write the chapters.. Haha, yeah, I have terrible self confidence, just ignore me.**

**So I made shibusen into an underground organisation, just as a nice little twist. Can't let you get bored, now can I?**

**Alright I'm done ranting... But I'll probably think of something else I wanted to put in here as soon as I publish it... Meh. *shrugs***


End file.
